


The Things That You Do

by CrystalMom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Marco Bott, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Marco Bott, College AU, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Jean!Marco, Jean/Marco - Freeform, M/M, Top Jean Kirstein, University AU, attack on titan - Freeform, blowjob, jeanmarco, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 31,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMom/pseuds/CrystalMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is starting his first day at his new University. One of the first challenges he faces is adjusting to his new roommates, who can't keep their hands off each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

It was Marco's first day at Trost University, he had finished unloading his car in the university's car park, and was about to set off to find his dorm. He took the crinkled piece of paper out of his pocket to check his Dorm and Room number

'Dorm Rose, room 103' he read out loud to himself.  
He grabbed his suitcase and slung his duffle bag over his shoulder, walking towards the campus entrance.  
Marco walked into the Campus, wondering what kind of people he'd meet and most importantly, what his roommates were going to be like.  
After he walked around for a few minutes in search of his dorm block he arrived at the doors of a tall building with a huge sign mounted above the door 'Dorm Rose'  
Marco wondered the Dorm halls until he found his room number, taking a deep breath, he twisted the door knob and stepped inside.

Upon entering his dorm room, he was greeted by two tall, muscular looking guys.  
'Uh- Hey' Marco said, looking up at the two boy's faces  
'Hey' Said the smaller, but more muscular looking one who had started to step towards Marco  
The taller, less muscular looking one had stayed in place, but smiled at Marco.

'So I guess you're our new roommate!' The shorter one said, offering his hand out to him.  
'Uh, yeah, I'm Marco' he said, taking the holding hand and shaking it.

'I'm Reiner, and this sweaty guy here is Bertolt. Reiner let go of my hand as Bertolt looked over to Reiner, his face red with embarrassment  
'Reeeiner...' Bertolt groaned, covering his face with his hands.  
Reiner walked over to Bertolt, leaning over and planting a kiss onto his cheek  
'Sorry babe' he says, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Marco looked at the floor, his cheeks slightly blushing.  
'Come-on in, make yourself at home' said Bertolt, looking over at Marco  
'Sure- Thanks' said Marco, as he smiled at the tall boy and moved his suitcase and duffle bag over to the open bedroom doors

'So- I guess I'll take this one' Marco said, gesturing to the room with two empty beds  
'Uh, yeah. Sorry, me and Bert will be busy' Reiner said, looking over to Bertolt who had buried his face in his hands again.

'No, don't worry!' said Marco smiling up at Reiner 'I'll be fine'  
'Alright' Said Reiner, moving back to Berholt to apologize for embarrassing him again.

Marco left the two boys to make out, moving his suitcase and duffle bag into the empty bedroom. He sat down on the left bed, taking a deep sigh, he leant down and took off his shoes, slipping them under the bed. He then reached into his pocket, taking out an old flip phone and began to tap away one the small studded buttons.  
He had one un-read text. 

'From :Mom  
hi honney call me when you get a chance,, so proud of you my big boy xxxx'  
Marco blushed at the text message, hitting the call button which was quickly answered.

'Marco! My Big boy! How is it going!' his mother excitedly said

'Hey mom! It's all going fine. I'm in my dorm about to unpack' Marco replied, smiling at the comfort of a familiar voice

'That's great sweety, have you met your roommates yet? Are they nice?' his mother excitedly asked

'Yeah, they're nice I guess. I haven't really got to know them yet...' Marco said, looking up to the roof.

'Well... Hopefully they're the first of many friends you'll make there.' 

When his mother said this Marco's smile dropped slightly. He had never been able to make friends in High School, he would always be alone, sitting in the library, reading books to escape the loneliness.  
'Yeah... Hopefully' Marco replied quietly.

'Well, I'm gonna' go cook the little-one's dinners. I love you! We all miss you.'  
Marco smiled when he heard this, 'Yeah, I love you too, tell the other ones I miss them to'

'Alright Marco talk to you later, I love you, try to socialize.' his mother said in a slightly quieter more serious voice  
'Yeah mom... Love you to' Marco hung up, collapsing from a sitting position onto his bed, closing his phone and taking a deep sigh.  
It's going to be different here.


	2. First Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco's first morning with his new roomates...

Marco woke up with the sound of his alarm clock, he slowly sat up on his bed.   
It was a Saturday morning, and his classes didn't start until Monday. But he wanted to visit the library and find a book to read, to pass the upcoming time he'll be spending alone.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hands. Ever since he'd arrived at the Campus he'd felt lonely, more lonely that he ever did. Even though his room mates were two friendly and inviting guys, Marco felt like he shouldn't bother them with his presence. He'd shut himself in his room for the night, only to come out to use the toilet and to eat.   
He slowly got out of his bed, changing out of his pyjamas, taking out some fresh clothes from his suitcase (which he'd forgotten to un-pack.)   
Before slipping on his green shirt, he held it up against his nose 'Still smells like home' he thought to himself. Marco knew that he was going to miss his home, especially his mother and his 3 younger sisters...

Once Marco was changed, he unlocked his bedroom door and poked his head into the living room   
'No ones up' he thought to himself, moving out of his bedroom over to the kitchen area.

He flicked on the red switch on the kettle and opened up the cupboard above the kettle, looking for a mug to pour his morning coffee in.   
Marco pulled out a blue mug, checking inside and around the outside of the cup to make sure it was clean   
'Looks pretty clean, Bertholt or Reiner must've cleaned them last night...' he thought to himself, setting the cup down next to the kettle.

Once the kettle had finished boiling, he opened the two draws in front of him, the second one containing the utensils. He picked up a tea-spoon and closed the drawer, he picked up the glass jar which held the coffee grains and using the teaspoon, he scooped up the coffee grains and tipped them into the blue mug. Once he'd added his water, milk (which to Marco's surprise was in-date sitting in the fridge) and sugar and stirred, he moved his drink over to the 6 seat table which was in the middle of the kitchen area, taking a seat.

Marco was enjoying his coffee when an unexpected 'click' made him jump a little. He turned his head towards Reiners and Bertolts door, and watched the handle of the door slowly open. Once the door was opened a half dressed topless Reiner appeared from the room, Marco quickly spun his head back to the table, looking down at his coffee and a bright blush taking over his face.  
'Good morning, Marco' said Reiner, taking a big yawn and walking over to the kitchen area.

'Morning- Reiner... Uh- Sleep well' Marco replied, slightly turning his head to the tall muscular man

'Yeah... Not bad, Bertolt didn't wanna' fuck last night so I just ended up sleeping in my own bed'  
Marco, who was sipping his coffee as Reiner said this, spluttered and gasped as he spat his coffee back into the cup

Reiner looked over chuckling 'Sorry, I'm not really the sort of person to hold back the details.' 

Marco set down his coffee, wiping his mouth with his arm 'Uh- It's fine... I guess.'

Reiner started speaking again, as he opened one of the cupboards, taking out a box of cereal   
'Doing anything today, or just gonna' lay around?' he asked Marco

'I'm actually gonna' go down to the Library.' Marco replied back, sipping his coffee.

'Oh, nice, I guess me and Bert will watch T.V... Or fuck, if I can convince him to...'

Marco started to blush again and looked over at Reiner, 'I - I'll be sure to knock before I come in'

'Ha-ha, thanks Marco' Reiner said as he set his cereal down onto the table.

Marco and Reiner discussed various subjects for another 15 minutes, until a very sleepy Bertholt emerged from the shared bedroom

'Morning babe' said Reiner, smirking at the drowsy Bertolt

'Coffee...' Bertolt quietly replied back

'Bert's not much of a morning person' Reiner said to Marco

Bertolt made his way to the Kitchen area, turning on the kettle and slowly making a cup of coffee

Once Marco had finished his coffee, he went over to the dishwasher and left his mug on the top tray  
'I'm going now' Marco said to the two boys sitting at the table eating their cereal and drinking the coffee 

'Seeya Marco!' Reiner waved to Marco

'Yeah... Bye' Bertolt quietly said.

Marco waved back at the two and started to open the door. Marco backed out of the dorm, pulling the door with him.  
When Marco pulled the door shut, he backed himself into the hallway, accidentally bumping into someone.

'S-sorry!' Marco said, quickly turning his head from the door the person he'd just bumped

'Watch it! Are you blind or something...' Replied the stranger

Marco looked at the blonde haired man's face. Marco's face quickly became flustered.   
He'd just bumped into the most beautifulest man he'd ever seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eugh I can only write a whole chapter at night OnO
> 
> enjoy this as much as I did writing it C:


	3. The Three Walls Coffee and The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco gets forced into somting he's not sure about...

'I- I'm sorry!' Marco apologized to the blonde irritated man standing in front of him  
'How could you not see me? I was right in front of you!' replied the irritated man

'I'm sorry - I wasn't looking...' Marco said, looking down in embarrassment.  
'Jus-just be careful next time' the blond man replied, with a faint blush appearing on his cheeks

'Yeah- I will, sorry...'  
'Don't worry about it...' replied the blonde man, as he walked down the corridor and away from a blushing Marco.  
He's so... Hot Marco said to himself, as he watched the man walk away

~~

Fuck, he was so cute... Jean thought to himself as he walked down the corridor, a light blush still visible on his cheeks.  
And I was a total dick to him, well fucking done.  
Well... At least I know where his dorm is, I guess that's an upside. Wait- what the fuck am I talking about, I'm acting like I have some sort of crush on him...

Jean, while still battling with his conscious continued to walk down the corridor. Walking down the stairs and out of the dorm block, he walked down the brick path along the campus, until he arrived at 'The Three Walls Coffee'.  
Jean walked into the coffee shop, walking up to the counter.  
'Moornin' Jean!' A tall woman with glasses spoke to him from over the counter

'Yeah, morning Hanji.' Jean replied, taking his wallet out of his back pocket  
'The usual?' Hanji said, tapping on the electronic screen on the counter  
'Yeah, thanks' Jean said, handing her some money.

'Alright, it'll be done in a minute'  
'Thanks' Jean said, walking away from the counter, sitting down on the small sofa at the back of the shop.   
He sat down with a sigh, I need to find that guy, and apologize for being such a dick...

~~  
Marco, (who had only just recovered from his bump with the angriest hot guy he'd ever seen) started to walk down the dorm block stairs, and out through the main entrance.  
He walked around the campus for a few minutes, he had been paying less attention to where he had been going. He'd been replaying his bump with the angry hot guy back up at his dorm, Marco wished he had the chance to apologize to him... Maybe go grab a coffee with him. Marco shook his head, what was he thinking? He is way out of his league and probably isn't gay, no doubt he has a girlfriend.

Marco abandoned the thoughts of the man, and started to focus more on finding the library. After another two minutes of walking around the campus (being extra careful not to bump into any other people) he'd found what he had been looking for; the library.  
Marco walked up to the library, stepping inside. Standing at the entrance, he looked around. The library was massive, bigger than his village one back at home. Unlike his hometown Library, the campus's had rows upon rows of bookshelves. Marco stepped into the library, looking over to the counter.  
There was a short woman, with short ginger hair waving at me from behind the front desk. I looked over to her, giving a little awkward wave back. _Fuck, I'm so awkward._

The woman giggled, then looked back over to her computer screen, thankfully not letting me embarrass myself any further.   
I started to walk among the shelves, looking at the piles of books lying on the shelves. After 15 minutes of searching, he found a book that he'd been wanting to read for some time, but there was never a copy at his village library.  
Taking a short read of the blurb, Marco walked back over to the front desk to check out his book  
'Heya' said the short woman at the desk, tapping on the keyboard and looking up to him.

'I-I'd like to take this out, please.' Marco said, setting the book down onto the desk.  
'Sure thing... Do you have a student library card or ID? You should of been given one when you got here...'

'Uh, yeah- hang on' Marco said, as he reaches into his pocket, taking out his wallet.  
Marco took his library card, handing it to the shorter woman  
'Here you go' Marco said as he hands it to her

'Alright... It's all yours until the 24th.'  
'Thanks' Marco said, smiling at her.

Just as Marco turned to walk away from the front desk, the short woman spoke out to him  
'Wait-'  
'Huh?' Marco said, looking back at her  
'You're a freshman, right?'

'Uh - Yeah, I am.' Marco said  
'Would you be interested in getting a part time job here?' The short woman said to Marco, with a glint of hope sparkling in her eyes

'Well- I don't know-' Marco said, rubbing the back of his neck  
'Awhhh Cmon' it'll be fun' replied the woman.   
She then reached down, grabbing a piece of paper from the desk

'Why don't you just read this and fill it out' she said, smiling and sliding the paper onto the desk  
'Uh- you mean now?' Marco said, looking down at the piece of paper

'Sure, why not' said the woman, looking at him with a wide grin  
'Uh- ok... I guess?' Marco said, reaching for a pen out of his pocket

Marco read over the piece of paper, filling in the blank spaces where his details were necessary. Once he had finished, he slid it back over to the woman.  
'Thanks, you're already!' she said, taking the sheet.  
''Uh- really, that was kinda fast' Marco said, putting his pen back into his pocket.

'Don't worry, it's really only me working around here. Can you start working now? I'd love a break!'  
'Uh- Sure? But I don't really know how any of this works...' Marco said, rubbing the back of his neck

'Don't worry about that... Marco, right?'  
'Uh, yeah' Marco replied

'Well, it's nice to meet you, Marco. I'm Petra, Petra Ral.' She said, extending her hand to Marco.  
Marco took her hand, shaking it  
'Nice to meet you, Petra.' Marco said smiling.

After they finished up their introductions, Petra gave Marco a quick guide on how to run the library. She showed him out to check in and check out books, how to sort books onto the system. 

'Right... You're all set!' Petra said, patting Marco on the back  
'Well. I'm gonna' go for a break. Will you be fine holding this place down, I'll only be 20 minutes.'  
'It's fine, really. Go enjoy your break' Marco said, smiling to Petra

'Great!' Petra said, grabbing her bag from under the desk   
'See you soon, Marco'  
'Seeya' Marco said, waving to her as she left.

Marco sat down on the chair at the front desk. Tapping on the keyboard of the computer, exploring the long list of registered books.  
He heard the sound of the door being pushed open, he leant over to face the door.  
No fucking way... Marco froze, the person who had just walked into the library was none other than the angry hotty from before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This must be the longest chapter i've written ;-; I just had so much to get through OnO


	4. It's definitely him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco encounters the angry hottie once more.

Marco sank into his chair. He watched the blond man walk from the entrance and over to the front desk.  
 _Fuck fuck fuck..._ He leaned down to the computer screen, trying to hide his face from the approaching man.  
'Hey.' Said the blond man as he arrived at the desk  
'Uh- Hey...' Marco replied, slightly looking up. He could feel the blush starting to take over his face... _Fuck not now Marco, don't embarrass yourself again..._  
Marco looked up, the blond man was still standing at the front of the desk. He was holding a TTT coffee cup. It was defienitely the same man from before, he had the exact same outfit.

'Ho- How can I help you' Marco said, looking him in the eyes

~~

Finally, the fucking lirbary. Jean said to himself, walking inside. Jean had decided, well had to, go to the library. He had to get some books to pick up for his upcoming courses.   
Walking up to the counter, he rested his arm with his coffee cup in his arm. The man at the desk had his face almost pressed against the computer screen.  
What the fuck is his problem, Jean thought to himself.  
'Hey.' He said to the man at the desk, Jean froze when the man turned his head _Why him..._ Jean could feel the heat of redness on his cheek

'Uh- Hey' said the man at the desk. _Fuck, he's cute._ It was definitely him, he was wearing the same clothes from before.  
'Ho- How can I help you' He said, looking Jean in the eyes _so fucking cute._

'Uh - I was gonna, uhm... I need some books...' Jean stutterd. What the fuck, Jean? Why can't I talk?  
'S-sure, do you have their names?' The blushing man at the desk replied

'Uh - yeah.' Jean replied, handing him a list of books  
The man at the desk started to type on the computer, then looked back up

'Row 458, buisness section.' Jean looked at him with a blank expression.  
'Uh, where?' Jean said.

'Do... You want me to show you?' The man at the desk said to Jean  
'Uh, sure...' Jean said

The man at the desk stood up, walking around from the desk.   
'Lead the way' Jean said to him, giving him a small smirk.

~~

Marco almost fainted when the blond man gave him a small smile.  
 _He's so fucking hot._  
Marco gestured the man to follow him, making sure to hide his bright blush.  
He leads the man down the rows of bookshelves, until he found Row 458, in the business section

'Here, tell me if you need anything else- uh.. Ok?'  
'Sure, thanks a lot.' Jean replied to him, giving him a smile  
Marco almost fainted, but managed to give a small smile back, turning and walking back to the desk.

A few minutes later, after Marco had re-seated himself at the front desk, and began to type away on the computer, the blond man came back up to the desk, holding an arm full of books.  
'I'd like to take these out' he said, placing the books on the desk   
'Uh, can I have your number?' Marco said, looking up to him. A quick blush taking over his face  
'U-h- I meant- your Library card or- number'  
The man chuckled  
'You can have my number if you want' he said, handing Marco a library card.

'Uh- I - don't- know-'  
Marco quickly turned his attention to scanning his card. Picking up the card, scanning it into the system.  
He then scanned each of the books, logging them into Jean's (according to the system) library account.

'Thanks- Jean, is it?' Marco said to him, handing the card back  
'Thanks- Yeah, it is. Mind if I can get your name' Jean replied, smiling down at Marco.

'Uh- I'm Marco- Marco Bott' Marco said, looking up at Jean with a bright blush covering his face.  
'Alright, I'll see you around, Marco' Jean said, picking up the books in front of Marco.

Jean winked at Marco, and then walked away from the front desk.   
Marco stared at him, watching him walk away.   
Only one thought came into his mind  
 _Fuck, he's so hot_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eugh. i guess jean decided to get flirty at the end ;)


	5. First Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco's day ends with a nice chat with Petra and Reiner, and a unexpected visitor

After Jean had left, Petra came back from her break. She was holding a TTT coffee cup, smiling and waving at Marco with her free hand.   
'Hey, nice break?' Marco said to her, slightly sitting up in the chair.  
'Yeah. It was nice, everything going fine?'

'Uh- yeah, nothing really happened.' Marco replied to her.  
'Yeah, the library isn't the most... Popular spot for the students.'

Marco chuckled 'Yeah, I guess not.'  
Petra came round to the back of the desk, pulling up a seat next to Marco  
'Anything remotely exciting happened?' Petra said, taking a sip from her coffee cup.

'There... Was one guy' Marco said, slightly blushing.  
'Oh... A guy? Marco, do you like him?' Petra said, leaning into Marco with a big smirk on her face  
'Well... He's pretty hot' Marco said, looking down. His blush growing stronger.

Petra gasps 'Tell me more!'  
Marco puts his hands on his face, making a small moaning noise  
'Ugh... Well, I was leaving my dorm and I kinda... Backed into him.'

Petra giggles, sipping from her cup  
'And, he came in here... I showed him the books he needed, accidentally asked him for his number.'  
Petra giggled more, leaning her arm on the desk  
'Then, before he left, he winked at me...'

Petra gasps 'Marco! That might mean he likes you!'  
'You- you think? He could be really friendly...' Marco said, looking down to the side and blushing.

'Nah, I say go for it... Get to know him first, then slowly start to make your move' Petra said, sipping her coffee with her free hand  
'Maybe... If I get to know him, but he's out of my league.'

'Nonsense! If he's winking at you, he probably wants you' She said, jokingly winking at him  
The rest of the day was Petra teases Marco, the occasional person coming up to the front desk to return, or check out a book.  
After a few hours, at 6:30pm, Petra told Marco that it was time to close up.  
Marco started to return the last of the books to the shelves, and checking that no one was going to be locked in.  
While Petra locked up, locking the doors before waiting for him at the entrance.  
'Thanks, Marco. I'll see you tomorrow, at 7. Then we'll discuss your working schedule and work it around class times, kay?  
'Yeah, thanks Petra. It was fun.'  
Petra patted his back 'Remember my advice, go get him' She winked, then walked off into the campus.  
Marco rubbed his eyes _Fuck... What am I going to do_ he thought, he'd never really made a friend on his own. _What if I ask Reiner... Or Bertolt._  
He got his thoughts together, and then walked off into the campus. He retraced his steps, eventually ending back up at his Dorm block.

He walked up the stairs, back up to his floor. The morning events replayed in his head, how he bumped into Jean, being speechless at his beauty. Marco rubbed his face, trying to get rid of the thoughts and walked back up to his door.  
Remembering what Reiner had said to him the same morning, he knocked on the door

'Uh- What- Who is it?' he heard a call from inside  
'It-it's Marco, is it safe to come in?' Marco called back inside.

'Yeah, it is' the voice called   
Marco turned the door handle, pushing the door inwards and walking in with it.  
'Uh, hey' Marco said, looking up to Reiner who was standing at the kitchen counter

'Hey Marco. What took you so long? And who was that guy outside this morning?' Reiner asked  
When Reiner mentioned Jean, Marco began to blush again  
'Well- You see- I accidentally bumped into him... And-'

Reiner turned from facing the counter, looking at Marco and crossing his arms.  
A smirk came on Reiners face 'You're blushing, Marco'  
'Uh- Am I?' Marco said, putting his hands onto his face

'Yeah, so... Apart from that, tell me what else happened'  
Marco took a seat at the kitchen area, Reiner made him a cup of coffee and Marco explained everything, the job at the library and Jean's surprise appearance.

'So, the guy who you have a crush on suddenly showed up and winked at you?' Reiner asked  
'Uh- Yeah he did... Do you think it means anything? Petra said it did...'  
 ** _Knock, knock_**  
'I'll get it' Reiner said, standing up and walking over to the door  
Marco started to drink his now cold coffee, replaying the events of the day constantly, over and over.

'Yes?' Reiner said, to the person at the door  
'Uh- Is Marco here?' the voice said  
Marco's eyes widened, gasping on his coffee. He looked around, facing the door.  
It was Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oUo jeans came to see marco


	6. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean talks to Marco and his roomate

_Jean... Here to see me?_  
'Are you coming or not, Marco?' Reiner said, snapping Marco out of his trance  
'Uh, yeah-' Marco said, putting his coffee mug down onto the table.

Marco stood up, walking over to the door. Reiner winked and smirked at Marco, as he walked away from the door and into his and Bertolt's room  
'Uh- hey Jean' Marco said, leaning in the doorway  
'Hey- Marco... Lucky this turns out where you live- huh' Jean said, smiling at Marco

'Yeah... I guess' Marco said, smiling back  
'So- I wanted to come uh... See you, because of this morning.'  
A light blush surfaced on Marco's face 'Uh- yeah. I'm really sorry- It's my fault.'

'No- it isn't' Jean said, rubbing the back of his neck 'I should of been looking where I was going' he said  
'And I shouldn't of had a go of you, that was a dick move.'  
'It's fine, really.' Marco replied back, smiling at Jean

'Really?' Jean said back, also smiling at Marco and his cheeks slightly tinting red  
'Yeah, don't worry about it.' Marco said  
'But, I'd really want to make it up to you- how about we go for coffee, sometime tomorrow?' Jean suggested, his cheeks becoming redder.

'Uh- I'm not sure, I have work tomorrow... Maybe during my break? Drop by the library sometime tomorrow, I'm sure Petra would let me out' Marco said  
'Great, it's a date' Jean said, smiling

'Uh- yeah- it is - I guess' Marco said, his face becoming noticably redder  
Jean winked 'I'll see you tomorrow Marco' he said  
'Uh, see you then Jean' Marco said, blushing and smiling while shutting the door

~~  
_Fuckin' smooth Jean_ Jean said to himself, walking down the dorm corridor. Jean was overjoyed, He'd just managed to arrange a coffee date with Marco, who he thought was the cutest librarian.

Jean walked out of the dorm block, and into his own block, dorm Maria. He walks up the dorm stairs, up to the 3rd floor and into room 306.  
Jean opened the door of his dorm, stepping inside.  
'Hey, Connie' Jean said, taking off his shoes at the door  
'Eyy' Jean' Connie said, sitting on the couch, putting the Xbox controller onto the small coffee table

'How'd it go apologizing to that guy you think is cute?'  
Jean blushed, remembering how he'd explain'd his run in with Marco in the corridor, and how he'd accidentally told him that he thought Marco was cute.  
'Uh, yeah, it went fine. We're going out for coffee tomorrow' Jean said, moving over to the couch, and taking a seat next to Connie.

'Nice! Landed a date already' Connie said, sipping from a coke can'  
'Uh, yeah... I guess. I just hope he thinks of it that way' Jean said, sighing.  
'I'm sure he will' Connie said

'Well... I guess, he blushes a lot when I'm around him' Jean said  
'See! That's a sign. Blush means he likes, I'm telling you Jean. Just go for it.'  
'You think... I don't know how to 'Go for it' ' Jean said, looking over to Connie

'Compliment him a lot, tell him hair is nice... I don't know? What do you like most about him?' Connie asked  
'Well... He has really cute freckles.' Jean said, scratching his head  
'Just compliment him on that then, make sure he blushes lots.' Connie said, picking the controller back up

Jean sighed 'What if he thinks I'm... Coming on to hard?'  
'Isn't that the point, getting him to come hard?' Connie said, laughing at his own joke  
'Connie!' Jean said, punching Connie on the arm

'Owh' Connie moaned 'Alright, I'm sorry. Just don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll just let you know. Then you can lay off.' Connie said.  
'So I guess you can be smart' Jean said, smirking over to Connie  
'Hey! I am smart. I just choose when to show it' Connie said, focusing back on his game.

'Alright. I'm gonna' go find something to wear for tomorrow' Jean said, standing up  
'Heh, trying to impress?' Connie asked, smirking.  
'Of course' Jean replied 'Who doesn't want a nicely dressed man' 

'Whatever' Connie said, more focused on his game rather to what Jean had just said.  
Jean walked away from the living area, into his shared bedroom with Connie.

 _I can't fucking wait_ Jean thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\(oUo)/ its a date


	7. Later that Night / The Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Jean discuss the 'date' with their roomates

_Fuck._  
Marco couldn't focus on the movie. While Bertolt and Reiner cuddled on the other sofa, Marco was freaking out.  
He'd arranged for a 'date'  
He'd never been on a date, let alone an occasion which involved him meeting up with someone _in public._  
Fuck. What was I going to wear? What would I do if Jean never showed up? What coffee would he order - He'd never ordered coffee before. Fuck, I'm going to screw this up.

Marco rubbed his eyes, leaning back on the sofa  
'What's up, Marco?' Bertolt said, raising his head 'If it's about the date tomorrow, me and Reiner can help out'  
'Really...' Marco said 'I've never been on a date, let alone invited out' Marco mumbled, becoming red with embarrassment

'It's fine, just ask' Reiner said, lifting his head from Bertolt's chest  
'Well, I'm not sure what to wear. Should it be casual or- just wear whatever, but I don't really have a fashion sense.' Marco said  
'It's fine' Reiner said 'Me and Bert will pick something out for you, we know what men like' Reiner winked at Bert

'Are you sure, you don't have to' Marco said, slightly blushing 'My clothes are uh, outdated. It's a little embarrassing'  
'Don't worry about it' Reiner said 'Bert has amazing fashion sense, don't you?' Reiner said, looking up to Bert  
'Uh- Yeah' Bert said, his face tinting red 'Hey Bert, don't get all sweaty while I'm lying here' Reiner said, smiling up at Bert

'Reiner...' Bert groaned, wiping his forehead with his hand  
'Awh my sweaty-Berty' Reiner said, leaning up and kissing the taller man on the cheek  
'Don't call me that' Bert mumbled, but enjoying the kiss

'But, what if he doesn't come... And I'm just sitting there, alone.'  
'Then you tell us, and we'll rough him up' Reiner said, smirking over at Marco  
'Uh- thanks, I guess. But I wouldn't really want him to get hurt' Marco said, rubbing the back of his neck

'Awh Marco, you're so soft' Reiner said, chuckling  
'Reiner, don't tease him. It's a cute feature' Bert said, nudging him.  
'You don't call me cute' Reiner said

'That's because you're a twat, Reiner.' Bert said, rolling his eyes  
'Yeah, but I'm your twat' Reiner said, leaning up and kissing him again  
'Ugh, you're lame' Bert said, kissing him back

'So... I'm just not sure how to uhm, order coffee' Marco said in embarrassment  
'It's fine, just go up to the counter and ask for a coffee you like' Reiner said  
'But- I'm not sure what I like...' Marco said

'Just get what Jean's getting, it'll be cute' Bert said, slightly sitting in a more upwards position  
'You... Think?' Marco said, slightly blushing again  
'Yeah, I'm sure' Bert said, smiling at Marco

'Hop-up, Reiner. Let's go find Marco something to wear' Bert said, sitting upright as Reiner got up out of his lap.  
'Come show us where you keep your clothes, Marco.' Bert said, standing up  
'Yeah, sure' Marco said, leading the two boys into his room, and directing them to his open - half unpacked suitcase

~~  
Jean had been searching for the perfect clothes to wear for his date tomorrow. For the majority of the evening he'd been rooting around the closet and two suitcases that he'd brought with him for university.  
After an estimated 20 minutes, but probably more. Jean emerged from his room, to show his outfit off to Connie.

'So, what do you think?' Jean asked, as he stood at the entrance to their bedroom  
Connie paused his game, looking over to Jean.  
'Wow Jean, you can look nice if you try' Connie said, smirking at Jean

'Shut up, Skinhead' Jean said.  
Jean was wearing black skinny jeans, which tightly clung to his legs, he also wore a white muscle shirt, with small buttons at the top. To finish the outfit off, he was wearing a 'Sina Titans' snapback, and his hair smoothly stuck out from under the red tilted brim.

'You think I'll impress him?' Jean asked Connie.  
'Heh, you really like this dude, don't you?'  
Jean blushed

'Well... Not really, I mean, yeah. Well, ugh- shut up Connie' Jean said, storming back into his room  
'You're such a drama queen Jean!' Connie called out, laughing while he focused back on his game.  
Jean sat on his bed, starting to undress.

Jean started to think about Connie had said. Well, of course he liked Marco. He liked him ever since he bumped into him, his cute blush which highlights his freckles. Who wouldn't fall for a guy like that?  
_Fall for a guy_  
Jean's dad would kill him. He was that "Christian business family man" type, who wanted Jean to follow in his footsteps.  
But Jean wasn't like his father, he didn't want to be a business man. He wanted to pursue his passion in graphic design. He was a good drawer, he had an art blog with a few hundred followers. He knew his dad would flip if he confronted him, it was a hard enough effort to persuade him to let him actually take the art course. Apart from hating business being the only thing that would send his father into a meltdown, he'd never told him that he was gay. Jean was afraid of what he'd do. Trying to snap out of the negative thoughts, Jean focused on tomorrow.  
He was excited, to get to know Marco and to well, attempt to impress him. He'd hopefully look sexy in Marco's eyes, he'll throw in a little humor _who doesn't like a funny guy?_ then bam! Marco will be falling head over heels. And if not, he'll cry for a few days. Then probably try again.

Finally managing to change into his pyjamas, Jean headed out of his bedroom.  
'I didn't mean to upset you' Connie said, nudging Jean  
'I know, I'm sorry for storming off' Jean said, crossing his arms  
Jean and Connie, had got into multiple arguments before. They'd been childhood friends, until Jeager came along _fucking Jeager_

'It's late' Connie said, looking at the time on the TV which read 10:44  
'Yeah, we should head off to sleep, I've got a lot of gaming to do and you have a date' Connie said, smirking as he stood up

10 minutes later and the two boys were in their beds opposite each other  
'Night Jean' Connie yawned 'And good luck for tomorrow'  
'Yeah, thanks' Jean said, as he closed his eyes and thought of nothing but Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun to write ^o3o^  
> bert and reiner are so supportive and so is connie i guess  
> (i didnt really know what to dress jean in, so i researched some 'hip foke clothes'. you'll find out what reiner and bert picked for marco tomorrow C:)  
> of course what uni au is complete without jeans dad being a dick?  
> and poor marco cant order coffee
> 
> my friend gave me a great tip on how to win kudos. she told me to threaten you all into it  
> evidence of abusive friend : http://i.imgur.com/8UJRjxp.png  
> dont worry i value every hit (and you two down in the comments are amazing you keep me going <3)


	8. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco prepare and meet

Marco was awoken by his alarm clock, he reached for his phone from the night stand, _6:35_   
He had 25 minutes to wake up, get showered and drink his morning coffee. _Fuck._ Today was the day, the big date with Jean.  
Although to other people, meeting up at a coffee shop would be easy and simple. It's not a fancy dinner at a 6 star restaurant with different spoons for each meal. It was just coffee out of a cardboard cup.  
But Marco had never ordered coffee, the simplest thing of the date and he was freaking out.   
Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, he rubbed his eyes.  
Standing up and walking towards the open wardrobe, he picked up the outfit which Reiner and Bertolt had picked for him the previous night.  
They'd picked a black shirt with the logo of the Survey Corps metal band, (which he was still surprised he'd packed) Blue Jeans. Picking up the clothes, he turned back to his bed. Leaning down, he picked up the blue Converse baseball boots.

He left his bedroom, and slowly shuffled to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and picked up a towel off the back of the door, taking off his boxers, he stepped inside the shower  
What if Jean thinks I look lame? Do these clothes really suit me?   
I wonder what Jean's gonna wear... _probably something sexy_ and there will be me, lame Marco.  
Ugh, I'm going to embarrass myself. I know it, and I know for sure it'll be ordering the coffee.

~~  
Jean was awoken when he fell hard onto the floor  
'FUCK' he moaned, as he rolled onto his back  
'Jean...' Connie quietly said 'Save the moaning and groaning for Marco...' he said, a small smirk growing on his sleeping face  
'Shut the fuck up skinhead' Jean said, sitting up  
he reached for his phone from under his pillow.  
 _6:40_   
Fuck, I could of slept for at least another hour.  
Jean stood up, collecting his neatly folded clothes from the wardrobe on his side of the room, then heading for the door  
Jean stepped out of the room and fuck, was the dorm cold in the morning. He quickly walked over to the bathroom, dropping his clothes on the floor and turning on the shower.  
He went over to the basket at the end of the bathroom, opening it and taking out his towel.  
Jean took off his boxers, stepping into the shower.  
I'm so fucking hyped, Marco better thinks I look sexy.  
I bet he looks fucking cute, what am I saying? He always looks cute.  
Jean smiled, thinking about Marco's awkward, but adorable facial expressions.  
Once Jean washed his body, shampooed and conditioned his hair, he turned the shower off, stepping out.  
Once he'd dried his body, he moved in front of the mirror.  
Looking at his chin, he observed for stubble.  
Of course I have no stubble I shaved yesterday.  
Jean brushed his teeth and made sure to pluck any lingering eyebrows out of place, then he picked back up his towel.  
He started to dry his hair, while looking in the mirror, _I have an idea..._   
Jean walked over to the cabinet mounted on the wall, opening it and picking up a small round container.  
Walking back over to the mirror and placing the container onto the sink, Jean grabbed the hair dryer.

Jean hair dried his hair until it was slightly damp. He picked up the small container and opened it, with two fingers, he scooped some of the gel sitting inside.  
Rubbing the gel onto his hands, Jean began to work it into his hair. He picked up the hairbrush and the hair dryer once again, turning the hairdryer on and brushing the gel into his hair, he began to style his hair.  
After a minute of blowing and brushing, Jean had worked his hair into a quiff. Once he was satisfied, he grabbed his clothes off the floor and began to put on the clothes, taking extra care not to mess up his hair. Once he was fully dressed, he looked back in the mirror, placing his hat on his head, leaving the brim tilted up to expose his styled hair.  
 _Looking good Kirstein_  
Jean hung his towel onto the back of the door, turning off the bathroom light and headed into the living/kitchen area.  
He looked up to the clock in the kitchen area, taking note of the time _7:00_ it was still early and Jean was dressed up with no real place to go, for another 4 hours at least.  
Walking back into the bedroom to collect his phone which he'd left on the floor, as he opened the door Connie opened his eyes looking up at him.  
'Ha-ha... Getting... All fancy... Heh...' Connie said in a small, sleepy voice  
'I told you to shut it, skinhead' Jean said, picking his phone up off the floor  
'Sure... Sure' Connie said

'I'm going out' Jean said, grabbing his keys from the nightstand  
'A date... This early?' Connie quietly asked  
'No, I have to go out shopping for notebooks and shit, for you and me.' Jean replied, heading towards the door  
'Kay bye' Connie said, turning over  
Jean shut the bedroom door as he left, heading towards the dorm's front door.  
Getting down onto the floor, Jean puts on his shoes.  
He unlocked the door, opening it and stepping out  
Jean shut the door, locking it so no one would _thankfully_ murder Connie while he's away.  
And Jean locked the door, he saw a figure walking towards him. Jean turned his head to face the oncoming person, hoping it would be Marco. But he couldn't be any more disappointed

'The fuck you are going, Jeager' Jean said to the man  
'Good morning to you too, Kirstein' The voice, which belonged to Eren Jeager replied.  
'Where are you going... Don't tell me your fucking boyfriend, Levi got you a job at the Walls?'

'That's fucking right. I pulled the classic puppy eyes and the job was mine' Eren said, smirking.  
'Whatever. I'm taking somewhere there lunchtime, so get in my way and embarrass me I'll fucking kick your ass. Got it?'  
'Whatever Kirstein, but who are you bringing?' Eren asked

'None of your fucking business.' Jean quickly replied.  
'Alright, Alright... You are going there now? The shop doesn't open until -' Eren said, but then was cut off  
'I fucking know that, Jeager. No, I'm not, if you listened you'd know not until lunch time. I'm going to pick some shit up for me and Connie'

'Alright, whatever. I'll be late if I don't stop wasting my time with you' Eren said, walking pass Jean  
'Seeya, Horseface' Eren said, waving  
'Don't fucking call me that you shit' Jean called back

 _Fucking Jeager, sticking his nose in my business._ Jean, still pissed from his encounter with Eren left the dorm block and the campus. He had to do the shopping quickly, if he didn't want to be late for his _date_

~~  
Marco was typing away on the library computer, scanning in the first batch of returned books. Petra, who had disappeared into the shelves of the library was re-shelving the ones that Marco had processed.  
Once Petra came back, she leaned on the desk, next to Marco  
'Phew! It's going so much quicker with someone else helping out!' Petra said, smiling to Marco  
'Yeah... Hey Petra, is it alright if I go out for lunch? Jean's taking me to the coffee shop.' he asked, looking up at Petra  
'You mean the boy from yesterday? Of course, Marco! I can't believe it! A date oh you grow up so fast' Petra said, fussing over Marco's date with Jean

'Sooo... When are you two gonna become an item?' Petra said, sitting next to Marco.  
'Well...' Marco thought 'If he'd liked me that way, I guess. But I don't think right away, I barely know him' he said  
'Me and Oluo were like that, at the start of course' Petra said

'Olou?' Marco asked  
'Oh Olou he's my boyfriend. We met here actually, he works down at the coffee shop. Maybe you'll see him?'  
'Uh, yeah. Maybe' Marco replied.

The rest of the morning concluded with Marco scanning books in, and checking them out. While Petra sorted and returned them, with the odd gossip.

At around 12:45 Jean entered the library.  
Marco, who was sitting at the front desk looked around at the door.  
 _Fucking wow... He looks- so hot._ Marco thought, a light red tint spreading onto his cheeks.  
He's done his hair, and with the hat it looks so... _Fucking Sexy_  
Jean approached the front desk   
'Hey Marco, sorry I'm late. Ready to go' He asked, smiling at Marco  
'Uh, yeah- Petra? Is it alright if I go now?' He asked, and she nodded back

Marco stood up, walking around the desk  
'Let's go' He said, looking up to Jean with a deep red blush on his face  
'Yeah' Jean replied, blushing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh so long... I ran out of energy towards the end, I'll come back and fix it up later.  
> You'll read all about their date next time :)


	9. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco go on a date

Jean and Marco walked side by side out of the library.  
Jean turned his head to face Marco, as they walked along the brick path.  
'You look really nice, Marco' Jean said, a small red blush spreading across his face  
'R-really' Marco said, blushing at Jeans compliment 

'You look nice too' Marco said 'Your hair like that really suits you' Marco said, blushing.  
'You think?' Jean said 'Maybe I'll do it more often'   
'Yeah, if you wanna.' Marco said  
'You look great, I'd say out of both of us, you look the best' Marco smiled, looking at Jean's face  
'Th-thanks' Jean said, his blush growing redder

'I- I didn't know you listened to the Survey Corps?' Jean stuttered, his face now bright red  
'Uh, yeah, They're my favorite band' Marco replied  
'I didn't think they'd be your type' Jean added  
'Yeah, I love them. Do I really look that dorky?' Marco asked  
'Well, being dorky isn't such a bad thing... It's cute.'  
Marco turned his head, facing the path ahead, smiling uncontrollably

The two boys continued walking for another two minutes, both still blushing. They finally arrived at The Three Walls Coffee, Jean walked forward and opened the door for Marco  
'Thanks' Marco said, smiling at Jean as he walked in.

The coffee shop was fairly full, there were still free seats, but a small queue to order at the desk.  
'You want me to go get our orders?' Jean asked  
'Uh - yeah.' Marco replied  
'What do you want?' Jean said, as he reached for his wallet out of his back pocket  
'Uh- I don't really know... Can you just get me anything' Marco said, rubbing the back his neck with embarrassment.  
'Don't worry, I'll pay for us' Jean said, then winked at him

Marco blushed brightly 'Uh- are you sure? I can pay-' Marco stuttered  
'It's fine, go find us a seat' Jean said, joining the queue.

Marco walked into the shop's seating area. Finding a comfy sofa at the back with a coffee table Marco, sat down looking over at Jean  
 _He looks so fucking sexy today_   
He stared at Jean, admiring all his features. To the way he stood to how he'd done his hair special just for their date.  
 _I hope he keeps his hair like that_  
A few minutes pasted and Jean finally walked over to Marco, taking a seat next to him.

'Our drinks will be brought to us soon, I ordered you the same as me. That okay?'  
'Yeah, what did you order?' Marco asked  
'A latte' Jean replied

'So, Jean. What courses are you taking?' Marco asked him  
'I'm taking business, computing and graphic design.' Jean replied  
'Ooh? Are you mostly interested in those things?' Marco questioned him

'Well... Yeah, kinda. I love graphic design and computing, I can't stand business. My father is forcing me to take it, he wants me to follow in his footsteps.'  
'What does your father do?' Marco replied  
'He's an accountant. Makes big money, he wants me to do the same.'

'But enough of my sob story.' Jean said 'What about you?' he asked.  
'Well, I'm taking art and astronomy' Marco replied ' I know they don't really mix, but it's two things I enjoy' he continued.  
'My mom doesn't really make a lot of money, she has my three sisters to take care of. I managed to work for the money to come here.'   
'Your father not around- If I can ask?' Jean asked

'No, he left just after Mary was born.' Marco replied.  
'That sucks, he must of been a dick' Jean said  
'Yeah, I guess...' Marco said, leaning back on the sofa

'So, how's your dorm room?' Jean asked  
'I live with two people, Reiner and Bertolt' Marco said, Jean's eyes widened  
'You live with _them?_ ' Jean asked to clarify

'Uh- yeah. What's wrong with that?' Marco asked  
'Well, for starters a lot of us asked not to be housed with them... They like to get uh- busy.' Jean said, rubbing the back of his neck  
'Ah, yes. I've been warned by them. I knock before I enter' Marco giggled and Jean begins to giggle too.

'What about you?' Marco asked  
'I live with Connie, he can be a shit, but he's cool' Jean replied  
As the two boys were talking, a short black haired man came over, carrying two drinks. He approached them, putting the drinks down onto the coffee table  
'Here.' he bluntly said, turning and walking back to the front desk.

'He was um-' Marco started to say  
'Rude? Yeah, he is. He's Eren's boyfriend, Levi. He can be a shit, but he's okay, when he's in a good mood' Jean explained  
'Really? He seems... Scary'  
'Yeah, his boyfriend is a shit as well.'

'Huh, it seems like you know everybody.' Marco said  
'Yeah, I guess I do. I've grown up with a lot of these people, you get sick of them. Trust me.' Jean said, smiling.

The two boys discussed the people who were entering and leaving the shop, while sipping their coffees.  
'That lady at the counter is Hanji, Erwin's girlfriend. He runs the place.' Jean explained 'The short blonde girl is Historia, she's Ymir's girlfriend. Don't mess with her.'  
'You've already heard of Levi and... Ugh, there he is.' Jean gestured to the tall brown haired boy 'That's Eren Jeager. He's a shit.' Jean said, sipping his coffee.  
The boys continued to discuss the people, the university and Marco explained how he'd came about the job at the library

'Really? She kinda just forced you into it' Jean asked, raising his eyebrows  
'Yeah... But I like the job, it's nice and relaxing. And Petra is nice.'

After about 20 minutes of talking, both boys had finished their coffee, then Eren approached their table.  
'Are you guys done yet?' He asked  
'Don't be fucking rude, Jeager' Jean said, looking up at him  
'Jean- please-' Marco stuttered, shocked at his sudden aggression towards the man

'Oooh, I'm so sorry.' Eren said sarcastically 'Let me take your cups' he said, picking them up off the coffee table. 'Enjoy your the rest of your date' he said, smirking over at Jean as he walked off

'I swear... I'm gonna fucking kill him' Jean growled  
'Jean, don't let him get the better of you. He just wants to get you angry' Marco said, trying to calm him down  
'Yeah, I guess you're right. But he doesn't have to be a dick, y'know?' Jean replied

'Yeah, I understand. Just ignore him' Marco said, smiling at Jean.  
'You're right.' Jean said, taking out his phone to check the time 'It's almost 1:30, I should be heading off' Jean said  
'Yeah, I need to get back to work. I hope Petra has managed' Marco chuckled as he stood up

They both headed towards the door, once outside Jean stoped to face Marco  
'I had a great time, it was fun' Jean said  
'Yeah, me too' Marco said, smiling at Jean

'We should - do this again' Jean suggested  
'Yeah, I'd love that' Marco replied  
Jean stoped for a moment, looking over to the side  
'Would it be- alright if I got your number?' He asked, blushing from asking the question.

'Yeah, sure' Marco said, taking out his phone  
The two boys exchanged numbers, then put their phones back into their pockets.

'So- I'll call you' Jean said  
'Uh, yeah- I'll be waiting' Marco replied  
'Bye' Jean waved as he started to walk towards the dorm blocks

Marco waved back, feeling like he'd just won the lottery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> their first date oUo
> 
> i really tried to release this on the day that I wrote it, but it took me so long to complete ;-;


	10. Later that Day

After the date, Marco headed back to the library  
'Hey Petra, I'm back' Marco said as he walked into the library, the short girl standing up and waving at him  
'Hey' she said, pulling up a seat next to her  
'Come tell me all about it, I'm dying to know' She said, patting the seat next to her

Marco sat down, and began to tell Petra all about the date  
'So it went fine? Apart from Jean and Levi's boyfriend?'  
'Yeah, I was a little worried when that happened, Jean seemed really pissed' Marco said

'Yeah, from what I've heard from Levi, they've always been at each at each other's necks'  
'Really? I wonder what made them like that' Marco said  
'I think it started when they were little, probably some argument. They're both arrogant, so I'm told'

'You know something about everyone, don't you? Petra' Marco chuckled  
'Yeah, I suppose you could say I'm one to go to for the gossip' Petra said, leaning her arm on the desk  
'Sooo' She continued 'do you think you and Jean are going to see each other more?' she asked

'Well, I suppose. He did take my number' Marco said, scratching the back of his neck  
'Yeah, that is a good sign.' Petra said, thinking.  
'So he said he'd call you, right?' She asked

'Yeah. That's what he said.' Marco replied  
'He'll probably call you then. Soon, hopefully' She said, nodding in agreement with herself.  
'I hope' Marco said, smiling with a light blush appearing on his cheeks

~~  
Jean unlocked the dorm's door, turning the handle and stepping inside  
'Yooo Connie, I'm home'  
'Yo, Jean' a voice called back

Connie walked out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes.  
'Have you seriously only just gotten up?' Jean asked  
'Yeah? So what'

 _Fucking lazy shit_  
'We got fucking lectures tomorrow and shit. You're gonna be messed up I swear' Jean said, untying his shoes  
'Yeah, yeah' Connie said 'Enough about me, how about your date?' he asked

'It went great' Jean began to explain to Connie 'We had coffee, complemented each other and I learnt lots about him. AND I got his number. All in one day' Jean boasted  
'Sounds amazing, did he compliment your clothes?' He asked

'Yes. He said I should do my hair like this more often' Jean replied.  
'Great' Connie said 'Now what's for dinner, I'm staving'  
'Connie, you lazy shit. Cook for yourself.' Jean said, walking into the bedroom

~~

Marco finally finished up at the library, saying goodbye to Petra at the entrance, he headed off back to his dorm.  
Once he arrived at the dorm's door, he knocked  
'Who is it' a voice called in  
'It's me, Marco' he called back

'Then fucking come in' the voice called back  
Marco turned the door handle, stepping inside  
'Hey, I'm back' Marco said

Reiner and Bertolt were both watching TV on the sofa.  
'How'd it go?' Bert asked  
'Yeah, how was it?' added Reiner

'It went great, I got his number in the end' Marco said  
Reiner sat up, with a wide smile on his face  
'Nice going, Marco!'

'Uh - yeah, thanks' Marco said, a little surprised with Reiner's enthusiasm.  
'So, what next?' Bert asked  
'I'm not sure. He'd said he would call me' Marco replied

'Did he like the clothes we picked' Reiner asked  
'Uh, yeah, he did. He said I looked cute, I guess' Marco told them  
'Nice! He's defiantly into you' Reiner said

'How did he look, Marco?' Bert asked  
'He looked great, he did his hair for the occasion which looked... Sexy, I guess.' Marco said, looking down to hide his blush.  
'Awh, you are cute. If he did that just for you, he must really like you' Reiner said, smirking at Marco

Bert nuged Reiner 'Reiner, don't tease him' he said  
'I'm not, Bert. You're soooo protective' Reiner said, leaning towards him to try and kiss him  
'Well- I'm going to get into my pyjamas' Marco said, walking towards his room

Marco sat down on his bed, taking off his socks and throwing them into the washing basket.  
Then, he felt his pocket vibrating. He took out his phone and flipped it open

 **From : Jean  
** **Heyy  
**   
_Fuck- what should I do_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice easy chapter  
> 10th chapter :D


	11. Text Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Jean exchange text messages

_Okaym Marco, be cool... Just say hi back._  
**To Jean:  
** Hey, Jean :)  
  
Fuck, maybe the smiley face was creepy...

 **From: Jean  
** how r you?  
  
Ok, no smiley faces this time.  
**To Jean:  
** I'm fine, how are you?  
  
Nice and simple and not creepy, nice going Marco.  
**From: Jean  
** yh im fine wuu2?  
  
The fuck does 'wuu2' mean  
Marco sat up off his bed, poking his head out of his room  
'Uh, guys?' He said to Reiner and Bertolt, who were on the sofa.  
'Yeah?' They both replied  
'What does 'wuu2' mean?' he asked

'It means what are you up to, Marco.' Bertolt said  
'Thanks, Bert' Marco said, closing the door of his room again  
Marco sat back down on his bed.  
How should I say this...  
**To Jean:  
** I'm just chilling, wuu2?'  
  
Does chilling sound weird... Do people still say that?  
**From: Jean  
** laying on my bed. did u have fun 2day?  
  
Of course I did...  
**To Jean:  
** Yeah, I did. It was great fun :)  
  
**From: Jean  
** i did 2 we hav to meet up again. maybe ill hand at the libry  
  
I'd love having Jean at the library...  
**To Jean:  
** Yeah, I'd love having you at the library  
  
Shit, should I of said love?

 **  
**From: Jean  
k, ill b there when i finish lectures 2moz ;)  
  
Fuck yes.  
**To Jean:  
** Ok, sounds great. Can't wait ^^  


**From: Jean  
** Me 2. im going to go sleep now. cya 2moz freckles ;)  
  
Freckles? What do I call him - Uh- I guess I'll put-  
**To Jean:  
** Yeah, me to. Goodnight, hottie :)  
  
What the fuck Marco. Did I just really call him hottie- why- now he probably thinks I'm to foward and creepy, oh fuck, I'm screwed.  
**From Jean:  
** yh, gdnight to u 2, cutie x  
  
That turned out... Surprisingly well, good job Marco!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a nice easy chapter because i've wrote lots  
> enjoy. i loved the ending :)


	12. Hanging at the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Jean begin their schedule

Jean woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, sitting up he reached to his night stand and turned it off.  
_6:55_  
'Connie, get the fuck up, we got lectures.' He said, looking over to the still sleeping Connie.  
'Five more minutes' Connie whined  
'You always fucking say that, but you end up being late, then you blame me!' Jean replied  
Jean sighed, getting out of bed  
'You have until I get out the shower.' He said  
'Mhh.' Connie muffledly replied back

Jean walked over to his closet, picking out clean black skinny jeans and a blue tank top.  
He opened the door of their bedroom, leaving it open as he walked over to the bathroom.  
'You asshole' Connie shouted at him, followed by the sound of the bedroom door slamming shut

Jean turned on the shower, undressing and stepping in.  
I wonder what lectures will be like today...  
I wonder if Marco is going to have a good day. I can't wait to hang out at the library, he said he'll love to have me there.  
I'd love to be there.

Jean washed his body, hair, turned off the shower and stepped out.  
He picked his towel off the back behind the door, drying his body. He put on the clothes which he'd picked out earlier. Jean dried his hair to the point where it was damp then picked up the hair gel case, opening it and applying the gel to his hair.  
Jean plugged in the hair dryer, picking up the hairbrush he began to style his hair how he did on his date with Marco.

Once Jean had finished up in the bathroom, he walked back into the bedroom.  
'Connie get the fuck up.' He said, poking Connie, who'd fallen back to sleep.  
'I am... I am...' Connie quietly replied  
Jean walked to the back of the room, opening the curtains and letting the sunlight brighten the room

'Cmon' Jean... Don't be an asshole.' he said, sitting up  
'How else will I get you up?' Jean asked  
'Whatever.' Connie replied

Jean walked over to his nightstand, picking up his phone  
_7:15_  
He unlocked it, opening up his text messages and selecting Marco  
Fuck, I called him cute and signed the text with an x. I hope that wasn't too creepy for him...  
**To Marco:  
** heyy good morning  
  
He's probably up, I don't blame him if he doesn't wanna text back. I probably made it awkward.  
**From: Marco  
** Hey Jean, good morning x ^^  
  
~~  
Fuck- maybe I shouldn't of put an x-  
**  
**From Jean:  
u already for lectures 2day x  
  
Oh, so I guess we're putting x's now...  
**To Jean:  
** Yeah, are you? x  
  
Marco, who was sitting at the kitchen table, sipped his coffee as he waited for Jean's reply  
**From: Jean  
** yh ive done my hair again 2day ;) x  
  
He's such a flirt. Well, at least I think he is? I'll just be honest, and try to flirt...  
**To Jean:  
** I love your hair when you do it like that x  


**From: Jean  
** yh, thts why i am styling it ;) wuu2? x  
  
Ugh, he's sweet.

**To Jean:  
** Just drinking coffee. What about you? x  
  
I sound so boring.  
**From: Jean  
** packing shit for today. what time do u finish lectures? x  


**To Jean:  
** 12:45 x  


**From: Jean  
** i finish at 1. ill be at the library after  
im going to go now bye see u then xx  
  
Two x's? I'll just reply with two then...  
**  
**Yeah, see you then xx  
  
Nice going, Marco. Only kinda freaking out once.  
Marco slid his phone back into his pocket, then drank the rest of his coffee, standing up and walking to the sink and setting it down inside. Marco looked over at the clock mounted on the wall _7:40_ shit, his lecture's start at 8  
He headed to the door, putting on his shoes and grabbing his bag.

Bert and Reiner had already left, wanting to get to their lectures early.  
Opening the door, Marco stepped outside. Shutting and locking the door after him.  
Marco's first lecture was astronomy, followed by art. He finishes for the day at 12:45, where he'll work at the library until whenever Petra gets bored.

Marco's lectures went by smoothly. In astronomy, he learnt the basics of a telescope, and in art they started to discuss the theory of art.  
At 12:45, once he'd left the art lecture he went over to the library.  
'Hey Petra.' Marco said, walking towards the desk  
'Hey Marco, now that you're here I'll take my break. Okay?  
'Yeah, sure, enjoy' Marco said, sitting down behind the desk.

For 15 minutes Marco sat in the relatively empty library, apart from someone approaching the counter every now and then, at about 1:10 Jean arrived through the doors of the library.  
Jean, who was dressed in a blue tank top which showed his bare biceps, to Marco's liking  
Black skinny jeans that nicely showed off his legs, and to top it off, he'd styled his hair how Marco liked it.  
Marco greeted Jean with a slight blush on his cheeks

'J-Jean, good afternoon'  
'Heya Marco' Jean replied  
'Petra not here?' he asked

'No, she's on her break, pull up a chair' Marco gestured to the other side of the desk  
Jean pulled up a chair, facing Marco oppositely.  
'So, how was your day?' Jean asked  
'It was fine, interesting. Your's?' Marco replied

'Yeah, it was okay. Fucking Jeager is in my business class.' Jean said, rolling his eyes.  
'Jean, just try to stay out his way, ignore him if he tries to provoke you? Okay?' Marco said  
'Sure, sure. Whatever.' Jean replied, looking down  
'For me, Jean' Marco said, smiling at Jean.  
Jean looked up to Marco, a clear blush on his face.

'You look really nice today, Jean' Marco said  
Jean's blush grew stronger  
'You- look nice too, Marco.' he replied  
'Nah, you look better.' Marco said  
'Really, you think...'  
'Yeah, your tank top really brings out your biceps...' Marco said, looking down to the side as a bright blush appeared on his cheeks  
'You think' Jean said, as he put his elbow on the desk, flexing his biceps. Marco looked up, his face becoming bright red

'Yea-h' Marco stutterd  
As Jean lowered his arm off the desk, Petra walked back in.  
'Hey Petra' Jean and Marco said in unison  
'Hello boys' she said, walking around the desk.

'Nice break?' Marco asked  
'Yeah, I was chilling with Hanji down at the cafe' she replied  
Petra set down her bag behind the counter, and disappeared into the storage room

'So, Marco' Jean said  
'Yeah?' Marco replied  
'I was thinking... If you want to, of course. Come on a real date with me on Friday, to the Garrison Restaurant?' Jean asked  
'Of course I would- Yes, definitely. It's a date' Marco replied, his face lighting up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real proper date. it'll probably be at a big fancy place with like suits and stuff  
> OuO


	13. Late night texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco can't sleep. So he texts Jean.

Marco, Jean and Petra sat in the library for hours, talking about school while Petra shared the gossip about other students at the University until 7:30  
'Right, let's close up.' Petra said, standing up  
'Alright' Marco said, starting to log out of the computer  
Petra went up to the back door, closing the door and locking it.

Once Marco logged out, he stood up and grabbed his bag  
'Want me to walk you back to your dorm?' Jean asked, putting the chair back to the nearby table  
'Yeah, sure' Marco replied  
Petra turned off the lights, walking over to the front door, followed by the two boys.  
Once they were all out Petra locked the front door.  
'Right, I'm going to go to the cafe and meet up with the guys down there.' Petra said

'Me and Jean are going to walk to my dorm.' Marco said  
'Alright, see you guys tomorrow' Petra said, walking down the path  
Marco and Jean started to walk towards Marco's dorm

'So, you're coming again tomorrow?' Marco asked  
'Yeah, of course. You and Petra are cool' Jean replied  
'Yeah, it's really nice having you there' Marco added, slightly blushing

'I like being there, with you' Jean said, also blushing  
Marco smiled, the idea of Jean enjoys spending time with him made him happy.  
'Yeah, you two' Marco said back, looking over to Jean smiling, Jean smiles back

After a few minutes of walking, Jean and Marco arrived at Marco's Dorm  
'Do you want to come in?' Marco asked  
'I'd love to... But I can't, I gotta get home and check on Connie, he'll end up breaking something if I'm not there...' Jean replied

'Ah, It's okay. Text later?' Marco suggested  
'Of course, I better head off now. Seeya Freckles' Jean said, winking at Marco  
'B-bye' Marco said, blushing at Jeans wink as he walked away.

Marco walked inside the dorm building, heading up the stairs and onto his floor. Heading towards his dorm room, he held the door handle and opened it  
'Hey guys' Marco said, looking at Bert and Reiner, who was sitting on the sofa  
'Heya Marco' they both replied in unison

'How were your days?' Marco asked them both  
'They were okay' they both replied  
'How was yours?' Bert asked Marco

'Yeah, it was great. Jean just walked me here from the library' Marco replied  
'Is it going well with you two?' Reiner asked  
'Well, I guess so. He asked me out to the Garrison restaurant this Friday'

'That's great!' Reiner replied  
'The Garrison? That place is like super fancy, my parents took me once. I had to wear a suit.' Bert said  
'Really? Suits... Sounds expensive.' Marco said, placing down his bag and sitting down on the sofa  
_I bet Jean looks so hot in a suit_ he thought, sitting down

'There's some pizza in the kitchen, if you want some' Reiner said to Marco  
'Sure, sounds great' Marco said, standing up and walking over to the kitchen  
Marco sat at the table, eating pizza and thinking about Jean  
_Can I really fucking afford the dinner_  
_It'll be worth seeing Jean in a suit... Fuck, why is that all I think about?_  
Once Marco had finished eating the pizza, he got up and sat on the sofa again.

Reiner and Bertolt were watching 'The Last Song'  
'This film is really old and cheesy' Reiner wined  
'Yeah, but it has Miley Cyrus in it.' Bertolt protested

'She's a slut now.' Reiner added  
'Reeeiner. Stop, I wanna enjoy the film' Bertolt moaned.  
The three watched the film, when it finally ended Reiner spoke  
'It's almost half 11, we should head off to bed. We gotta be up early again' Reiner said, standing up.  
After they'd all taken turns brushing their teeth in the bathroom, the three boys started to disappear into their rooms

'Good night' Marco said to them both  
'Night' They both replied.  
Marco got into his boxers, grabbing his phone and getting into bed.

Flipping open the phone, he began to text Jean

 **To Jean:  
** Hey, you awake? x  
  
A few minutes pasted until he got a reply

**From: Jean  
** yh of course i am. how r u x  


**To Jean:  
Im great, in bed. What about you? x**

_Creak_

**From: Jean  
** laying in bed 2. 2day was fun x  


**To Jean:  
** Yeah, I'ts really nice spending time with you  


_Creak_  
A muffled voice is heard  
_Ah, fuck- Reiner_

Marco's eyes widened

 **From: Jean  
** yh i like 2 b with u to x  
  
The creaking began to become more frequent  
_Ah- fuck_

 **To Jean:  
** Jean. I think Bertolt and Reiner are fucking in the next room. Please help  
  
Jean quickly replied  
**From: Jean  
** no fucking way omg this is what i warned u about x  
  
More muffled moans are heard, followed by the creaking bed frame _F-fuck me Reiner_  
**To Jean:  
** Jean please. This is terrible.  


**From: Jean  
** dw bby youll get used 2 it. im here 4 u x  
  
The creaking and the moans of the two boys continued late into the night, Marco was texting Jean until the sounds finally died down

**To Jean:  
** They've stoped. I'm gonna go to sleep. It's really late x'  


**From: Jean  
** yh gdnight see u tomoz x  
  
Marco closed his phone, placing it onto the night stand.  
Closing his eyes and trying to not think about Reiner and Bertolt having sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bert x Reiner sex :) (well the noises at least)


	14. We need To Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, until the library closes...

Marco was awoken by his alarm clock, turning onto his side and reaching out to turn it off

He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed and standing up.  
He walked over to his wardrobe, picking out a white T-shirt and plain blue jeans. Heading out of his room he walked over to the bathroom  
Marco undressed out of his pyjamas and underpants, turning on the shower and stepping inside.

He kept replaying last night's events in his head.  
The arrangements to go out with Jean on Friday, the pizza and then... Bertolt and Reiner fucking.  
Fuck. That was the worst night he'd had here, the sounds... The noises, something he was finding hard to forget.  
However, he had Friday with Jean to look forward to. Once he figures out a way to pay for, apparently, the most expensive restaurant in the city.  
Marco finished washing his body, and shampooing and conditioning his hair. Turning the shower off and stepping out, he dried and clothed himself.

Walking out of the bathroom, he smiled at Reiner, who was making cereal in the breakfast area.   
Surprisingly, Marco didn't find it very awkward. Although it'd grossed him out, he accepted that it's something he'd have to get used to.  
 _I hope they wouldn't mind if one day I brought Jean home an-_ For fuck's sake, why am I thinking like that? Marco scratched his forehead, walking into his room.  
Grabbing his phone from the night stand, he walked back out and over to the kitchen area.  
Flicking the kettle on, Marco made himself a cup of coffee.  
Sitting down at the table, next to Reiner and setting his phone down on the table.

'Morning, Reiner' Marco said, sipping from his mug  
'Hey, Marco... I gotta ask you something...' Reiner said  
'Yeah?' Marco replied

'Last night... Did you...' Reiner began  
'Yes, I heard it all' Marco said, sipping his coffee  
Reiner choked on his cereal  
'A-all of it?' he asked

'Yes, it's fine though. I had Jean to talk to' Marco said, smiling at Reiner  
'You sure, because if you're uncomfortable' Reiner added  
'No. It's fine' Marco said, finishing his coffee

'Thanks, Marco' Reiner said, smiling at him  
'It's fine' Marco said, standing up and putting his mug into the sink  
Marco's phone vibrated on the table

Marco sat back down, flipping open his phone

 **From: Jean  
morning bby x  
**  
'Who's it from?' Reiner asked  
'It's from Jean' Marco replied, beginning to click on the keyboard  
'Of course it is' Reiner said, smirking at Marco

**To Jean:  
Morning, Jean x  
**

**From: Jean  
comin to the library 2day i finish at 12 what about u x  
**

**To Jean:  
I'll be there at 10, I only have art. About Friday, I need to ask you something x  
**

**From: Jean  
yh wht is it? x  
**

**To Jean:  
I'm not sure I really can afford it- plus I don't have a suit... Not with me here, at least. x '  
**   
_Oh fuck please don't cancel on me, Jean..._

**From: Jean  
it's fine dw. ill pay plus you can borrow one of my suits x  
**  
Really? Who brings two suits to university...

**To Jean:  
Really? That's sweet. Who brings two suits to university lol x  
**

**From: Jean  
i do lol my dad made me he thinks im going to get a job. im going to head off now talk later x  
**

**To Jean:  
Alright see you at the library x  
**  
Marco closed his phone and putting it into his pocket

'I'm gonna head off now' Marco said, standing up from the table  
'Alright' Reiner said, still eating his cereal

Marco headed over to the door, picking up his bag   
'I'm off' he called out  
'Bye' Reiner called back

Marco opened the door, stepping out and closing it behind him  
Marco headed off to his lecture, art.  
After a few hours of art, he finally left the lecture hall and headed over to the library.  
Walking in the front doors of the library

'Hey Petra' Marco said, walking towards the desk  
'Good afternoon Marco' Petra replied, scooting her seat over allowing room for Marco  
'Thanks' Marco said, as he pulled up a chair next to her

'Jean is coming?' Petra asked  
'Yeah, he finishes is lecture soon' Marco replied, smiling at the thought of spending the rest of the day with him  
Marco and Petra set themselves up, Marco manning the computer while Petra sorted books and worked in the back room.

Soon enough, Jean walked in  
'Hey Jean' they both said, looking up at the blonde boy walking towards them  
Jean pulled up a seat opposite the desk, as he did yesterday

'How was your day?' Marco asked, looking at Jean  
'It was fine, another day of business' Jean sighed  
'About tomorrow-' Marco began

'It's fine. You can borrow one of my suits, which should fit you. And I can pay for it, trust me.' Jean said, giving Marco a reassuring smile.  
'If you say so.' Marco replied  
For the next 6 hours, Petra, Jean and Marco all sat in the library. Talking about the university, Petra shares her past experiences and sharing gossip on students that come to mind. Jean flirted with Marco, sending him into waves of blushes while Petra giggled, trying to pretend she wasn't laughing at Marco's reactions.

The time finally came when Petra stood up  
'Alright, let's close up.' She stated, gathering the paper off the desk and walking back into the back room.  
Marco did what he usually did, he logged out the computer and stood up.   
'Shall I walk you back?' Jean suggested  
'Yeah, sure' Marco said, picking up his bag

Once Petra had locked up, the trio walked out of the library, saying goodbye to Petra they walked towards Marco's dorm.  
Once, the two boys arrived, Marco turned to face Jean  
'Why don't you come on in, for some coffee' Marco suggested  
'I don't know...' Jean replied

'Pleaseee' Marco begged  
'Alright, fine. Only for 20 minutes' Jean said, as Marco reached out and held Jeans hand, pulling him inside  
The two boys walked hand in hand up to Marco's dorm, reaching the door  
Before Marco had time to turn the handle and open the door, the door opened.

Reiner was standing on the other side, looking right at Jean  
'We need to talk.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will reiner kick his ass OnO


	15. Marco's dorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco chill in Marco's dorm

Jean gulped, looking up at the tall man  
'Uh- Hey Reiner' Jean squeaked  
'Hey. Jean, listen.'

Jean gulped, thinking of the things that he could of done to piss Reiner off  
'You hurt Marco in anyway, I'll find you and I'll hurt you back.' Reiner said, crossing his arms  
'Reiner - No!' Marco gasped

'D-don't worry, I promise I won't' Jean said, squeezing Marco's hand  
'Fine, Come in' Reiner said, smirking at them  
Marco pulled Jean into the dorm room, bee-lining into his bedroom.

Marco turned to Jean, his face red with embarrassment  
'I am so sorry, I had no idea-' Marco began, but was interrupted by Jean  
'It's fine, and I meant what I said' Jean replied, winking at him

Marco's face flushed bright red, half from embarrassment and half from Jean's wink.  
'Well- uhm- should we- go drink, yeah, that's good' Marco awkwardly said, opening the bedroom and walking over to the kitchen area  
Jean walked out behind him, looking around the apartment

'Your place is so cleaner than mine' Jean said  
'Connie is always fucking shit up'  
'Uh?' Marco said, looking round at him 'Then why don't you make him clean up?' Marco said, realizing what Jean said

'Connie is really stubborn, won't listen to me.' Jean said, taking a seat at the table  
'What do you wanna drink?' Marco asked  
'I dunno, whatever.' He replied

Marco grabbed two cokes out of the fridge, setting one down on the table for Jean  
'Fucking coke? No alcohol?' He said, picking up the coke can  
'Nope. Don't want anyone getting drunk and throwing up everywhere. Not my idea though, Bertolt's. I'm sure he came up with it anyway.' Marco said,  
sitting down next to Jean.

The two boys opened the cans of coke, sipping from them  
'So... What about Friday' Marco asked  
'Well...' Jean began 'I guess after you finish at the library, you'll come round mine. We'll get ready and then I'll drive us to the restaurant. I'm paying remember, do don't you dare bring a wallet.' 

'Alright... But, how posh is this place exactly?' Marco asked, sipping from the can  
'Super posh.' Jean replied  
'Are you sure I will... Fit in? I have never been anywhere that fancy' Marco asked, putting down his can.

'Don't worry about it, all you need to do is clean up nicely and no one gives a shit.' Jean replied  
'Alright... What kind of food should I order, it's not going to be like McDonalds or anything... Is it?'  
Jean laughed, almost spluttering his coke from his mouth

'Yeah, just like McDonalds' Jean giggled  
'I guess not...' added Marco  
'Nah, I'll help you order, don't worry about it' Jean said, reassuring Marco

The two boys talked for another hour, discussing school, their family life. Marco explains the terror of having sisters, and Jena venting out the rage of the expectations of his father. Until Jean noticed the clock on the wall  
'Fuck, it's getting late' Jean said, standing up 'I better get going'  
'Alright' Sighed Marco, standing up and heading towards the door

Jean followed Marco, stepping outside when he opened the door  
'I'll see you tomorrow' Marco said, smiling at Jean  
'Yeah. I'll text you' Jean said, smiling back

'Alright, I'll be waiting' Marco said  
'I'll see you later then' Jean said, starting to walk away from the door.  
'Bye' Marco said, closing the door.

Marco sighed... _Reiner._  
Marco turned to Reiner, who was sitting on the sofa (and pretending not to of been listening to him and Jean)  
'Reiner I'm going to kick your-' Just then, Marco's pocket vibrated, he reached down and took out his phone, flipping the top screen up

 **From: Jean  
** heyy ;)  
  
Reiner can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 620 words, a short chapter. I wasn't feeling the creativty flow today so, put up with this OnO


	16. Talking while Tired

'Uh- what was that?' Reiner said, looking over to Marco.  
'When I get round to it, you're dead' Marco said, walking towards his room  
'Hah, sure' Reiner chuckled, directing his attention back to the TV

Marco's phone vibrated again  
**From Jean:  
** im gonna call cba 2 txt tonite x  
  
_Incoming call: Jean_  
Marco hit the green phone button, putting the phone to his ear

'Hello, Jean?' Marco asked, unsure if the call connected  
'Eyy' A ruffled voice is heard on the other side  
'So- you wanted to call me?' Marco asked

'Yeah, I'm still heading back to my dorm, I just uh... Kinda wanna keep talking to you'  
Marco's heart skipped a beat when Jean said this, his face burning red.  
'I wanna keep talking to you two' Marco replied, sitting down on his bed

'So, uh... What are you doing?' Jean asked  
'I'm just... In my room. Again, I'm sorry about Reiner.' Marco replied  
'Nah, it's fine. Reiners cool, I knew him in college.' Jean said

'Really? I didn't know, I would of chilled if I knew...' Marco said, feeling slightly stupid  
'Nah, It's cute seeing you all flustered like that' Jean said  
'Uh- well, if you say so, then-' Marco spluttered, his face burning brighter.

'Yknow, I'm really fucking pumped for Friday' Jean said  
'I am too, It'll be my first actual date... Out somewhere.' Marco said, embarrassed at his lack of dates  
'Really? I went to one once... It was a year ago, though, nothing really happened.'

'Really, who with? Oh- If you don't wanna talk about it- then- ' Marco said, trailing off at the end  
'It's fine, it was like last year. I went on a date with fucking Jeager.' Jean said, his voice becoming rougher when mentioning Eren.  
'E-Eren? But- you guys like, hate each other-' Marco said, confused by the fact that Jean and Eren _dated_

'Yeah, I guess our relationship ended... Rocky' _you don't say._  
'But he has that scary creep Levi, and I'm over him.' Jean added  
'Ended rocky? You see a glimpse of him and you try to beat the shit out of him... How rocky did it end?' Marco asked

'We both said some things that we've not let go... I guess.' Jean mumbled  
'What things?' Marco added  
'Well... He was like, having an affair with that Levi when he was with me, so I called him a whore and kinda brought up his dead mom...'

 _Jean, why..._  
'Jean, you should of apologized.' Marco said, sighing.  
'Yeah- Well, he said some shit to me. I'm not going to say, I don't like to talk about it' Jean said.

'Well, are you home yet?' Marco asked  
'I'm just walking into my dorm now...' As Jean said that, the other line went silent  
'Hey Connie it's me. I'm going into our room, don't interrupt me- NO I'm not wanking!' Marco heard Jean's muffled argument with Connie.

A minute later, Jean spoke to Marco over the phone again  
'I'm back' he said, the sound of a mattress is heard squeaking in the background  
'You in your room?' Marco asked.

'Uh, yeah. I'm laying on my bed.' Jean said, yawning.  
'Are you feeling okay, you sound tired.  
'I'm... Fine... Just a bit, worn out.' Jean quietly replied

'Alright, so how's Connie?' Marco asked, trying to keep the conversation alive.  
'He's... On the.... Xbox-' Jean quietly said  
'Jean- you still there?'

There was no reply, after a minute of silence Marco heard Jean's small snores.  
_He fucking fell asleep_  
Marco hung up, opening his text conversation with Jean  
**To: Jean  
** Jean, you fell asleep last night. Awhh, how cute, talk 2 you later then x  
  
Marco slipped his phone into his pocket, standing back up and walked out of his room.  
He walked into the living room area, sitting down next to Reiner.  
'So- you and Jean knows each other?' Marco asked Reiner

'Yeah, we met in College. I didn't mean to scare you, It was a joke with Jean' Reiner replied  
'Everyone knows Jean so well, but I...' Marco said  
'It's alright, I'll answer everything I know.' Reiner said, smiling at Marco

'Alright, so, what's his favorite food?' Marco asked  
'I think I'll make us all dinner tomorrow, Jean included.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another less interesting chapter  
> i promise tomorrow's chapter will be better than today's and yesterday's ;-;


	17. Dinner at Marco's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco have Dinner at Marco's

Jean was awoken by his alarm clock, his eyes slowly opening  
_Fuck, Marco- what time is it?_ his eyes shot open as he sat up, turning to face his alarm clock  
_6:45_ Fuck, I fell asleep talking to Marco and slept the whole night?  
Jean reached down to his phone, which had fallen onto the floor  
**1 New Message**  
Jean slid his finger across his screen, unlocking his phone and reading the message  
**From Marco:  
** Jean, you fell asleep last night. Awhh, how cute, talk 2 you later then x  
  
Eh... I guess Marco's voice his really that relaxing then. Jean scratched his bed-haired head  
'Connie, wake the fuck up.'  
'Mmm... Jean, later.' Connie mumbled back  
'You always say fucking later, but you're late then it's my fucking fault. So get the fuck up.

'S-sure' Connie said, slowly sitting up  
'I'm first in the shower.' Jean declared, getting out of his bed  
'You're always fucking first' Connie moaned

'Because I'm up first' Jean said, walking over to his wardrobe. Jean picks out a black T-shirt and blue jeans, carrying them out of his room and into the bathroom.  
Undressing, he turned on the shower and stepped in.

Marco better not fucking tease me today... I'm supposed to tease him, he'll just let it pass. I'll have to apologize though...  
Jean finished his shower routine, turning the shower off and stepping out.  
He began his normal routine, drying himself and getting dressed, then doing his hair and leaving the bathroom

Walking into his bedroom, passing a half-naked Connie, Jean sat down on his bed.  
Grabbing his phone off the night stand he unlocked it, and began to text Marco

 **To: Marco  
** sorry about last nite. i guess ur voice is relaxing lol x  
  
Pretty smooth, Jean.  
A minute passed and Jean got a reply

**From Marco:  
** Aha, it's fine. How about you come around mine tonight and I'll cook you dinner? x  
**  
Dinner? At Marcos, sounds nice.**

******To: Marco  
** yh sure. sounds gr8 x  
  
Jean slid his phone into his pocket, standing up and heading to his dorm's door.  
Opening it and heading outside, he had to be at graphic design in 20 minutes. He walked down the dorm steps, out of the building and into the fresh morning air. Other students were walking around the campus, most of them holding coffee cups close to them. After all, who couldn't attend university and not have a coffee to keep them going. 

****Jean walked the 15 minute walk to the graphic design block, walking inside and into the lecture / classrooms.  
He walked into his classroom. The classroom was big, rows of computers accompanied with drawing tablets.  
There were other students arriving, taking their seats at a computer.  
Jean sat down at a computer, mid row with no one else around.  
Another 5 minutes and the room were full of students, the professor arrived and the lesson began. 

The lesson consisted of the professor demonstrating how to use software and the students following.  
Jean found the lesson boring, instead of following the professor, he wanted to do his own thing, but he had to put up with it. It's better than business at least. 

Thankfully, graphic design was Jean's only lesson. Once it finished, he packed his bag and left for the library, to spend another day with Marco until he has dinner round his dorm.  
Jean walked into the library, smiling at Marco when he looked up from the computer 

'Heya Marco' Jean said, walking up to the desk  
'Hey, Jean. Sleep well?' Marco chuckled  
'Yeah... Sorry about that again' Jean said, rubbing the back of his neck 

'It's fine, it was cute' Marco said, brightly smiling at Jean  
'Uh, yea, ok' Jean said, blushing as he pulled a seat up to the desk.  
'Where's Petra?' he asked 

'She's on her break, she'll be back soon' Marco replied  
'Alright.'  
'So how was your lectures today, Jean?' Marco asked, as he typed on the keyboard 

'Boring, graphic design. It's basically do what the teacher does, it's like high school...' Jean moaned  
'Just put up with it, I'm sure it'll get better soon' Marco reassured him.  
'I fucking hope so.' Jean replied 

'Jeaaaan don't swear in the library' Marco wined  
'Heh- Sorry.' Jean giggled at Marco's whine  
'So how was your day?' He asked 

'Nothing much, just an art lesson, then I came here' Marco replied, typing on the computer's keyboard.  
'Hey guys' Petra said, as she walked into the library  
'Welcome back, Petra' Marco said 

'Hey' Jean said, looking up at her.  
Petra walked around to the back of the desk, holding a TTT coffee cup  
'Anything remotely fun happen?' She asked, setting down her bag next to the free chair behind the desk 

'Nope' Marco replied  
'So I guess no one hardly comes here?' Jean asked  
'Not really. Everyone uses the internet these days, but we do get rather full sometimes' Petra replied 

'Yeah, like ten people' Marco added  
'Yeah, that's pretty packed' Petra said, sitting down. 

The rest of the day passed with ease, Petra, Jean and Marco talked and gossiped until it was time to close.  
They went through the routine, Petra locking the backroom doors while Jean and Marco made their way outside, Petra later joined them and locked the front door and said their goodbyes. 

Jean and Marco walked into Marco's dorm.  
'So what's for dinner?' Jean asked  
'Well... I thought I'd cook Spaghetti Bolognese' Marco replied 

'No fucking way, that's like my favorite dinner- can you cook that?' Jean asked in astonishment  
'Yeah, I did grow up helping my mom out around the house' Marco said, smiling at Jean's reaction  
The two boys eventually made it to Marco's dorm, walking inside and up to the dorm room. Stepping inside, they both greeted Reiner and Bertolt. 

'I'm gonna go ahead and get started.' Marco said to Jean, putting on an apron.  
_He's so fucking cute_ Jean thought.  
'Need help?' He asked 

'Sure' Marco replied, smiling at him.  
The two boys cooked dinner, Marco prepared the sauce while Jean faced the challenging task of boiling the pasta.  
After an hour of letting the Bolognese cook ii was ready. 

Marco summoned everyone to the dinner table, as he set down the food.  
'Thanks' Reiner and Bertold said over to Jean and Marco, who was sitting opposite them at the kitchen table  
'This is like a double date' Reiner chuckled 

'Reeiner...' Bertold whined, nudging him  
'What.' He replied, looking over at Bertolt  
'Don't embarrass Marco, not again...' Bertolt said in a hushed voice 

'It's fine. He forgives me' Reiner chuckled, taking a mouthful of pasta.  
The dinner went smoothly, the four boys discussed school and outside life. Jean and Marco explained life in the library while Bert and Reiner explained how they were both studying Phys Ed and Biology. The question of how Marco knew that Spaghetti Bolognese was his favorite dinner came up, and Marco explained that Reiner had told him (which resulted in Jean declaring Reiner as a creep.) 

After dinner finished Marco and Jean loaded the plates and cutlery into the hardly used dishwasher.  
'Where are the tablets for the dishwasher?' Marco called over to Bertolt  
'Under the sink' He called back 

Marco found the tablet, loading it into the dishwasher and turned it on.  
Jean came up beside Marco  
'I should be heading off now' he said 

'Sure, I'll show you out' Marco said, smiling at Jean. They both walked over to the door, Marco opens it and letting Jean out.  
'It was really fun tonight...' Jean began.  
'Thanks. I had fun too' Marco said, smiling with a light blush on his face. 

Caught in the moment, Marco leaned in and kissed Jean on the cheek.  
'I'll see you tomorrow' Marco said, his blush burning bright  
'Uh- Yeah- Bye- I'll message- you' Jean said, his face brightly blushing. 

'Alright, bye Jean' Marco smiled as he began to shut the door  
'Yeah- Bye' Jean replied, as he started to walk down the corridor _I feel so... Loved..._ Jean smiled 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \o/ kissing


	18. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Jean are nerves about tomorrow's date.

Thursday passed quickly after dinner at Marco's. Both boys were still embarrassed to mention the kiss that Marco had planted on Jean's cheek before he left.   
Thursday seemed like a normal day. But it was not, for them at least.  
Jean and Marco were both nervous for tomorrows date.  
Marco was worried about messing up, while Jean was nervous to finally make a big move to asking out Marco.

Jean, who was sitting in his dorm turned to Connie  
'How should I ask him...' He asked  
'Well- Let's set the scene. You've just come out of the restaurant, you're both walking down the road and you stop, you say "Marco- I really like you and I'd love to date you so let's go fuck" ' Connie said, grinning at Jean

'Can you be fucking serious Connie!' Jean said back, hugging a pillow while curled up on the sofa.  
'I'm helping, just let it flow freely. That's how I asked Sasha out.' Connie replied.  
'I'm pretty sure you asked her out while she passes out because she ate too much, Connie.' Jean scoffed.

'Shut up Jean, at least I did it.' Connie mocked  
'I never said I'm not gonna fucking do it!' Jean angrily replied back  
'Then just do it head on. Ask him out, make out a little have sex I dunno.'

'Connie... I'm not gonna fuck him on the first night.' Jean said, burying his head into his pillow.  
'Whatever suits you, just do it at his place. I don't like to be woken up.' Connie said, biting from his Pizza slice.  
'I'm not going to be fucking him anytime soon... I don't really wanna rush like that. But I know I have to ask him out tomorrow, there won't be another chance' Jean said, slowly standing up from the sofa.

'Where are you goin' Connie said, his mouth full of Pizza  
'To sort out the suits for tomorrow.' Jean replied, walking into their room  
He stood in front of the wardrobe, taking out two neatly packed suits, un-zipping one of the protectors he took one out and set it down on his bed.  
Going back into his wardrobe, he pulled out a blue tie, for him. And then picked out a red tie, for Marco.

He sorted the ties with the suits and hung them on the coat hanger behind the bedroom door, all ready for tomorrow.  
 _I am so fucking nervous._ Jean thought, rubbing his eyes.  
Walking back out of his room, walking up to the counter and picking up a slice of Pizza from the Pizza box.

'Don't fucking eat it all' Connie said, looking up at Jean from the kitchen table.  
'Connie, you fat shit this is my first slice.' Jean replied in annoyance.  
'I was joking. You're so fucking pissed, it's no big deal. Just let the moment happen.' Connie said, going back to eating his Pizza.

_Is it really that fucking easy._

~~  
'I'm not sure if I should- I mean, he does seem like the sorta' guy to ask - right?' Marco said, looking to Bertolt and Reiner who were cuddling on the other sofa next to Marco.  
'Well, yeah. Jean does come across as that guy' Reiner replied  
'I just hope it all happens in the moment, you know? No awkwardness. Just happens...' Marco said, rubbing the back of his neck.

'Well, when I asked Bert out it was just kinda happening. We'd basically been on a few dates, but never asked each other to actually be in an open relationship. I guess it was in the moment' Reiner said, eyeing Bertolt who was dozing off next to him.

'Well... I guess whatever happen will happen.' Marco said, leaning back on the sofa.  
'You'll be fine.' Reiner reassured him.  
'I hope so.' Marco said, closing his eyes

_I better not fuck up. Not now..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smol chapter.  
> I'll make tomorrows big
> 
> the date \o/


	19. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco go on a fancy date

'Bye Petra!' They both called, walking away from the just closed library.  
Tonight was the night that they go on a date to the fanciest restaurant in town;   
Both boys were nervous, Marco was scared to mess-up and embarrass himself, where as Jean was planning to ask Marco to be his boyfriend after the date.

'Can we head to my dorm first?' Marco asked 'I have to drop off my bag.'  
'Sure' Jean replied, still planning his strategy to ask Marco the big question.  
After a minute of walking the boys arrived at Marco's dorm block, heading inside and up the stairs to Marco's floor.  
Once inside the dorm, Marco walked over this room, opening the door and throwing in his bag.   
Reiner, who was sitting on the sofa, looked over to Marco

'Me and Bert will be out.' Reiner said  
'Oh, where are you going?' Marco asked  
'We're going to the movies.' Reiner replied.

'So you're on a date too' Marco chuckled, walking back over to the door.  
'Yeah' Reiner chuckled back  
'Right, I'm off. I'll be back later tonight' Marco said, closing the door as he stepped back outside.

'Good luck' Reiner called as Marco shut the door.  
Marco looked back over to Jean, who had been waiting in the hallway 'Alright, I'm ready' he said, smiling at him.  
Both of them walked side by side, out of the dorm block and towards Jean's dorm

'So... Are you sure that you'll pay- I can go grab my wallet' Marco said  
'It's fine, Marco. Let me treat you this one night' Jean said, smiling at Jean.  
'Su-sure' Marco said, smiling with a light blush.

The two boys arrived at Jean's dorm, stepping inside.   
Marco looked around, taking in the dorm's surroundings for the first time  
'It's... Neat in here.' Marco said

'What, you thought it'd be messy?' Jean asked.  
'Well... From the way you described Connie... I thought it'd be a bit messy.' Marco admitted  
'Nah. We do keep it tidy, and Connie's too lazy to mess shit up.' Jean said, walking towards his room

'Common' ' he said, gesturing Marco to follow.  
The two boys walked into Jean's room, the room was the same size as Marco's and in the same layout.   
'Connie not in?' Marco asked

'Nah. He's out tonight.' Jean said, closing the door.  
He grabbed the suit hanging up in a clothes protector on the left, and handed to Marco  
'You can get changed in here, I'll get changed out here' Jean said, grabbing the other suit and opening the door

'Alright?' He asked  
'Yeah.' Marco replied, watching him as he left, shutting the door behind him.  
Marco opened the clothe protector, examining the suit. 

The suit was space-gray, with a white shirt and a red tie.  
Marco began to undress, taking off his top and swapping it for the white shirt.  
Taking off his trousers and putting on the suits matching trousers. 

Picking up the red tie, Marco inspected it and realized it was a bow tie.   
_Good thing I know how to tie one of these..._  
Marco pulled the shirt's collar up, putting the bow tie around his neck and tied it.  
Pulling back down the shirt's collar, he picked up the suits jacket, putting it on.

Walking up to the to the bedroom door, calling outside  
'Can I come out?' He asked.  
'Yeah.' Jean replied.

Marco opened the door and stepped outside, when he saw Jean his heart skipped a beat.  
Jean, was wearing a black suit, with a white shirt and blue tie.   
_He looks so fucking sexy_ Marco blushed, walking out of the room.  
~~  
Jean, looked at Marco his face instantly burning red.  
Marco, who was dressed in a space-gray suit with a white shirt and a red bow tie _A bow tie? Fuck. I forgot that wasn't a tie... Oh well, he looks fucking sexy._

'You- You look really nice' Jean said, walking up to Marco  
'You do to' Marco said back, slightly blushing  
 _Fuck Jean... Don't get a boner._

'Uh- Let me grab my wallet and we'll go.' Jean said, walking into his room and bent down to his bag.  
Jean returned shortly holding his wallet and a set of car keys.  
'Shall we go?' He said

'Yeah' Marco replied.  
Both boys walked out of the dorm, Jean locks the door behind them and walked down the corridor.  
They left the dorm block and walked out of the campus, into the car park.  
Jean's car was a black mini, Jean looked up at Marco 

'Don't comment. I know, it's crappy. But my dad said this or nothing...' Jean said  
'It's not a problem' Marco said 'It's cute' he added  
Jean unlocked the car and both boys climbed inside.

They put on their seat belts and Jean started up the car.   
The radio was playing a quiet station, both boys sat there in silence.  
'So...' Marco said, trying to get a conversation started

'What kind of food do they serve?' He asked  
'Really fucking fancy food' Jean replied  
'Really? Uh... I guess I'll just look at the menu.' Marco said, scratching his head

'It'll go fine. I can order something for you if you're stuck' Jean, smiling over at Marco.  
'Yeah, I guess' Marco said 'So... You've been here before?' he asked  
'Yeah, a couple of times. With my parents.' Jean replied

Within a few minutes, they had arrived at the restaurant  
'Oh- I didn't know it was this local' Marco said  
'Yeah. Only a few minutes' Jean replied, taking off his seatbelt.

Both boys stepped out of the car, shutting their doors.  
'Right, ready?' Jean asked  
'Yeah.' Marco replied

Both boys walked up to the restaurant's door, stepping inside.  
The restaurant was grand, it was a big hall with seats sitting all amounts of people. Everyone in the restaurant was wearing a suit or a dress, as they walked up to a small podium at the entrance a suited man walked up to them

'How may I help you today, sir,' he said. Marco could practically hear the money in his voice.  
'Table for two.' Jean said to the man.  
'Very good, right this way' The man stuck out his arm, gesturing them to follow him

They both followed the man up to a small table, with two seats either side.  
'Here you are, gentlemen,' He said, placing two menus down.  
'A waiter or waitress shall attend you shortly' He said, before walking away.

They both sat down on the chairs either side of the table  
'This place is... Fancier than I expected.' Marco said, looking towards Jean  
'I know, it's sometimes overwhelming' Jean chuckled

They both picked up the menus, opening them.   
Jean read his menu for a minute, putting it down and announced what he'd decided to order   
'I'm going to' get the steak, what about you?'

Marco placed down his menu 'It's honestly overwhelming, just order me what you're getting' He said, smiling at Jean.  
'Alright' Jean said, flagging down a waiter  
'Two medium rare steaks, please.' He said as the waiter wrote down their order

'And for drinks?' the waiter asked  
'Two cokes' he said  
'Very good.' The waiter replied, walking off.

'Cokes? At a restaurant like this?' Marco said  
'Yup. We can't drink anyway, I've gotta' drive' Jean said

A minute passed and a waiter came up to their table, carrying a tray with two glasses filled with coke.  
He placed the tray onto the table, picking up both the menus  
'Your meal will be here shortly' He said, turning and walking away

'T-thanks' Marco said, just as the waiter had walked away  
'Everything is done so fast here...' Marco said  
'Yeah, it gets busy around this time, so they try to serve everyone quickly.' Jean replied

'You look really nice, Marco' Jean said, his face slightly blushing  
'Thanks- you two' Marco replied, his face quickly joins Jean's as blushing, picking up his glass and taking a sip of coke.  
After some time of the two boys discussing school and general life, a waiter returned to their table with two plates of identical looking steaks.  
'Thanks' they both said, as the waiter put down the plates in front of the boys.

They both grabbed a fork and a steak knife from the pot in the middle of their table, beginning to eat their steaks.  
'It's really nice' Marco said, looking up at Jean  
'Mmm, It is' Jean said, his mouth half full of steak

The two boys finished their meal in silence, enjoying the high-class steak.  
Once they'd finished, Jean flagged down a waiter and asked for the cheque  
'It was fantastic' Marco said, smiling over to Jean 'Thank you'

'It's my pleasure' Jean said, as the waiter put a cheque down on the table, Jean looked up to him and said  
'Can I pay by card?' He asked  
'Yes, sir,' Said the waiter, walking away 

'Let's go back to my place' Marco said 'We'll have more drinks' he added  
'Sounds great' Jean replied  
The waiter returned, this time he was carrying a credit card machine, holding it down to Jean.

Jean took out his wallet, taking out a credit card and putting it into the machine. He entered his pin and pulled the card back out  
'Thank you very much' The waiter said, walking away.  
Jean stood up, followed by Marco 

'Let's go' Jean said, and they both walked away from the table.  
Walking outside, into the chilled night air.  
They slowly walked down the pavement, to the car park where they'd parked earlier.

As they walked, Jean stoped and turned to Marco  
'Hey... Marco'  
'Uh- Yeah?' Marco replied, looking back at him.

'I- well...' Jean began 'I - I really like you and- I think it'd be great if- we'd date-' Jean said, before bluntly saying  
'Marco. Will you go out with me- as in be my boyfriend.' He asked, his face burning bright red  
'Yes - of course' Marco replied, his face beginning to light up with a bright blush

Jean moved his head forward, his mouth connecting with Marco's as they share a long, passionate kiss  
Marco pulled away, smiling with a bright blush still burning on his face  
'I love you' He said

'I love you too' Jean replied, smiling at his boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a big chapter! Boyfriends \o/


	20. Alone together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Jean go back to Marco's dorm.

Jean and Marco could barely keep their hands off each other, taking every chance they could to make out.  
Sharing a kiss one last time before strapping in their seatbelt's as Jean started up his car.  
The two boys drove home, both extremely delighted by the night's events.

 _Jean is my boyfriend_ Marco thought, a big smile spreading across his face.  
'What you smilin' about?' Jean asked, smirking at Marco  
'Because of you Jean... You make me happy.' Marco said, his face already overly blushed.

'I love you Marco.' Jean said, his face growing redder  
'Ever since you bumped into me, you're all I've thought about. Gosh, I was such a fucking prick to you...'  
'It's fine... I'm glad I bumped into you.' Marco said, smiling at Jean.

Jean turned his head away from the windscreen for a second, planting a quick kiss on Marco's lips.  
'Back to my dorm- right?' Marco asked, slightly shocked by the surprise kiss.  
'Yeah, Reiner and Bert are out, so it'll be fine, right?' Jean asked

'Yeah- they said they're at the movies' Marco reassured Jean.  
They drove for another 5 minutes, down the empty orange lighted road. Jean finally pulled into the campus car park, pulling up to the closes spot at the entrance.  
Undoing his seatbelt, he leaned over to Marco, pressing his lips against his.

Jean pulled away, smiling down at Marco 'Sorry, I just really love you' Jean said, winking at him.  
Marco puts his face in his hands 'You're such a dork' he whined  
'Yeah, but I'm your dork' Jean said, pulling down Marco's hands to kiss him again.

The two boys got out of the car, Jean locks it once they were out.  
Jean walked over to Marco, taking his hand. They both walked into the campus hand in hand.  
Walking up to Marco's dorm, they walked up the stairs and onto Marco's floor

'Lemme' find the key' Marco said, letting go of Jean's hand and routed around his pockets.  
'Ah' he said, pulling out the keys, putting them into the door and twisting them.  
The two boys walked into the dorm, Marco removed his key from the outside and closed the door.

Jean took at seat on the sofa facing the TV. Marco walked over, sitting down next to him.  
Marco picked up the remote, turning on the TV.  
'Nothing interested on...' Marco sighed

'Well... You have me' Jean said, giving Marco a wink when he turned his head.  
Marco gave Jean a mischievous grin, which Jean thought was very sexy.  
Taking off his shoes, Marco puts his legs on the sofa, getting on his knees.  
Grabbing Jean's tie, he pulled him up towards him, planting a kiss on Jean's face.

Marco and Jean began to kiss for what felt for an eternity, Jean prodded his tongue at Marco's mouth, being allowed entry their tongues began to explore each other's mouths.  
Jean pulled away, smiling at Marco. 'I fucking love you' he said, leaning up and kissed Marco's forehead

'You know... When I first came here, I expected to just... Have no friends' Marco said 'But... Now I have a hot, sexy boyfriend, a job and friends' Marco said, smiling down at Jean.  
'When I first came here, I expected to remain being a loner, who's only going to university to impress my father, but...' Jean replied 'You've given me a reason to look forward to each day.' Jean added, leaning his head in to kiss Marco's soft lips.

Jean pulled away, looking at Marco's Hazle eyes 'I don't want to kill the mood but...' Jean began 'I'm not looking for sex straight away' he added, looking away, afraid Marco would be disappointed.  
'Me either, I just want to be with you.' Marco said, holding one hand on Jean's face. 'I love you so fucking much, Jean' he said, leaning in for another kiss.

The two boys cuddled together on the sofa, watching Law and Order: Special Victims. However, they couldn't follow the story line as they couldn't go five minutes without making out.  
After an hour of making out and cuddling, the two boys could hear footsteps... And stumbling.

'That better not fucking be-' Marco began to speak, but then suddenly the door swung open  
'Good- e-evening' Reiner said, stumbling into the dorm  
Bertolt stumbled in after him 'He- Hey! You two- are- dating now- you're like... Cuddling...' Bert said, his voice slurred

'Yes, Bert. Me and Jean are dating now.' Marco said, looking concerned at the two boys.  
'I thought you were just going to see a movie?' Marco asked  
'Well- yeah, but then afterwards... We went to the Clossal Pub- and we had some small drinks...' Reiner said, grasping Bert for support.

'Well- You two need to go to bed... You're drunk'  
'Am - fucking not. Me and Reiner are going to go fuck.' Bert said, starting to pull Reiner into their bedroom  
Marco looked over to Jean, his face pale.

'Don't worry, you're coming round mine' Jean said, standing up 'Go pack things you need, hurry before they manage to get their clothes off.'  
Marco ran around the dorm; into his room to get pyjamas and a change of clothes, then into the bathroom to get his toothbrush.  
'Alright, let's go.' Jean said

They both walked to the dorm door, Marco turned around and yelled 'I'm going to Jean's for the night'  
'What fuck-fucking ever' A voice slurred back.  
'Come on,' Jean said, grabbing Marco's hand.

The two boys made it over to Jean's dorm, they quickly got back into position on the sofa. Marco was laying on Jean's chest, their lips connected together as they exchanged another kiss.  
'Where's your room mate?' Marco asked

'He's gone out. I don't know when he'll be back' Jean replied.  
'Can we get out of these suits, they get uncomfortable when you're laying in them...' Marco said  
'Awhh, but you look so hot in a bow tie' Jean replied

Blushing, Marco stood up, walking over to his bag and carried it over to the sofa.  
Marco unpacked his pyjamas. Beginning to undress in front of Jean.  
Marco took off the suit jacket, setting it down on the floor. He started to unbutton his shirt, slipping it off and allowed the bow tie to slip out of the shirt's collar and onto his bare neck.

He turned to face Jean, giving him a blushed wink as he started to untie the bow.  
Leaning down and picking up his shirt, he dressed himself in his pyjamas, swapping the suits  
trousers for rugged pajama bottoms.  
Jean was still sitting on the sofa, his face burning red. _That was the hottest thing ever..._ he thought, still in shock _If I could just get my hands on him..._

'Jean?' Marco nudged Jean, snapping him out of his perverted trance  
'Uh, Yeah?' He said, looking up at Marco.  
'Go get changed, I want to cuddle in comfort.' Marco commanded. 

Jean stood up and went into his room, returning a minute later dressed checkered pajama bottoms and blue top.  
He sat down on the sofa, laying his head on Marco's chest.  
'You're so fucking cuddly' Jean said, adjusting his position to steal a kiss from Marco's lips.  
'Really?' Marco said, moving his arms to hold Jean against his chest

'Yeah... Wanna watch a film? I have Netflix.'  
'Uh, yeah- you pick' Marco replied.  
'Alright... How about... Alien'

'Alright...' Marco replied _I hate scary films_ Marco whispered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kissing and drunk room mates 


	21. Staying with Jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco spends the night at Jean's

Marco squealed as the film showed another jump scare. He held Jean, who was laying on his chest close to him.  
'You're such a wimp' Jean said, looking up to Marco  
'S-shut up... I don't like horror.' Marco replied, holding Jean harder as the film progressed

'It's fine, I'm here' Jean said, leaning up to give Marco a kiss.   
The film continued, Marco held Jean closer until the end.  
'That was great' Jean said, sitting up off the sofa

'No, it wasn't... I'm never watching a film like that again' Marco whined.  
'Awhh come here Jean said, leaning down to kiss Marco, who was still laying on the sofa.  
Jean pulled away, looking over to the TV box's time. _12:45_

'It's pretty late, wanna head to bed?' Jean said, turning off the TV,  
'Yeah, sure- were will I sleep?' Marco asked.  
'You'll sleep in the spare bedroom, with me.' Jean replied, smiling down at Marco

'Alright' Marco said, sitting up on the sofa.  
Marco collected his toothbrush from his bag, while Jean moved his bedding into the spare room.   
While Marco walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, Jean moved the two wooden beds together, forming a big double bed.  
He then joined Marco in the bathroom, picking up his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth.

Once, the two boys finished, Marco went into the spare bedroom while Jean locked the door and turned off the lights.  
Marco climbed into the make-do double bed, shortly followed by Jean.

'Where's your roommate tonight?' Marco asked  
'I don't know, I think he's out with someone? I'm just going to call him.' Jean replied, grabbing his phone from his pajama bottom's pocket.  
He unlocked the screen, tapping a few times, then holding the phone to his ear

'Yo- Connie, where are you?' He asked  
Marco could hear the other boy's voice on the other side of the phone, being able to tell that he was yelling over the blaring music.  
'I thought it was only a few friends' Jean asked him  
'Well- I've got Marco here- No. We're not fucking, Reiner and Bert are so that's why he's here.'

'Yeah, well- I guess you'll sleep there then? - Alright. Bye' Jean moved the phone away from his ear, tapping on the screen.  
'Connie's gonna probably pass out at that party.' Jean said, looking over at Marco  
'Party?' Marco asked.

'Well, he told me he's going over to his girlfriend Sasha's house, but apparently it's turned into a full-blown party' Jean said, rubbing his neck  
'Uh- that's fine, right?' Marco asked  
'Well, yeah, until he staggers home drunk at like five in the morning, unable to unlock the door.' Jean said.

'It'll be fine.' Marco said, laying down next to Jean  
'I hope so. I just hope he doesn't come home. He's, uh- worse than Bert and Reiner when he's drunk.' Jean said, laying down next to Marco  
'Oh well... We just won't let him in' Marco said, smiling at Jean.

'I fucking love you' Jean said to him  
'I love you two' Marco replied, leaning in for a kiss.  
Just as Jean pulled away, Marco's phone vibrated.

 **New Picture from: Reiner**  
Marco stared down at his phone, afraid to open the message.  
'Y-you open it.' Marco said, handing it to Jean

'Uh- do I have to?' Jean asked, taking the phone  
'Open it- for me' Marco replied, over-exaggeratedly frowning at Jean.  
'Alright...' Jean said, hitting the flip phone's middle button, opening the message.

'Uh- well... It's, uh.' Jean began  
'What?' Marco asked  
Jean turned the phone, showing it to Marco.

The picture was of Reiner and Bertolt. They were both laying down in their bed, Bertolt passed out and Reiner is smiling up at the Camera. Marco thought it was a normal picture, before his eyes moved downwards.  
 _They were naked_

'Oh god no!' Marco gasped, covering his eyes with his hands.  
Jean closed the phone, setting it down on the coffee table.  
He turned back over to Marco, putting his arm over his chest.

Giving Marco a small smile he pulled him closer  
'That could be us soon' Jean said, winking at him  
'Jeean- but I don't want to take pictures of us _naked!_ that's not how I pictured it... But- If you want to- soon...' Marco said, blushing

'You're so cute when you say my name like that' Jean said, kissing him on the forehead  
'You're so sexy, all the time' Marco replied, burying his head in Jean's neck.

'I love you' Jean said.  
'I love you too' Marco replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kissing and drunken naked photos nOn


	22. Breakfast at Jean's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco spends the morning at Jean's

Marco slowly opened his eyes, his head buried in Jean's neck. He could hear the other boy's soft snores as he slept beside him.  
He put his arm over the sleeping boy's chest, holding him tightly, enjoying every moment he was spending with the boy who he'd been dreaming of for so long.  
Jean started to awake, turning over in the bed to face Marco

'Mm... Good morning.' He said, slowly opening his eyes.  
'Good morning Jean, sleep well?' Marco asked  
'Yeah, amazing. Thanks to you' Jean replied, leaning in to kiss Marco on his lips.

Once Jean had pulled away from Marco's face, he sat up  
'What's the time...' he said, picking up his phone from the nightstand  
_11:32_  
'Fuck' Jean said, throwing the covers off himself

'What's wrong?' Marco asked, sitting up  
'Connie's going to be back soon. He's going to be so hung over.' Jean said, standing up out of bed.  
'What's wrong with that, just put him to bed' Marco replied, starting to make his way out of the bed

'No... Connie throws up violently when he's hung over, he doesn't cope well.' Jean said, walking over to the bedroom door  
'I'll cook breakfast' he said, as he left.  
Marco rubbed his eyes, standing up out of the bed.  
_Last night... Dinner... Movie... The picture. The picture, oh fucking god no._

Marco walked out of the bedroom, into the kitchen area and up to Jean  
Coming up behind him as he stood at the stove, putting bacon into the frying pan, Marco puts his arms around his waist.  
'Kiss the chef?' Marco said, kissing Jean's neck from behind

'Yeah, yeah... Go get a shower while I cook if you wanna' Jean suggested, turning on the stove.  
'Alright' Marco said, moving his arms from around Jean's waist, walking over to the bathroom  
'Don't be long' Jean called, cracking eggs into the frying pan

Marco walked into the bathroom, pulling the light string as he entered.  
Turning on the shower to warm up while he undresses.  
_Fuck, I forgot to grab some fresh clothes, oh well..._

Marco stepped into the shower, beginning to wash himself.  
The only thing which was trapped in Marco's mind was the picture. The probably drunken picture which Reiner sent Marco, Reiner and Bert were both naked. Bert passed out on the bed while Reiner smiled up at the camera. 

_Stop thinking about it, Marco._ Marco rubbed his face with the warm water, trying to clear his mind of the photo. After he'd finished washing his body and his hair, Marco turned off the shower, standing onto the mat on the floor.  
Grabbing a towel off the back of the bathroom door, he began to dry himself.

Once his hair and body was dry, Marco wrapped the towel around his waist, picking up his old clothes and walking towards the bathroom door. He opened the bathroom door and stepping outside.  
Jean, who was still cooking at the stove turned to face Marco, his face beginning to turn red  
'I- Forgot my clothes.' Marco said, walking over to the bedroom door

'Uh, yeah, that's fine' Jean replied, snapping out of his trance and gave Marco a wink.  
Marco blushed, turning to face the bedroom door, opening it and walking in.  
_Fuck, Marco. Don't get a fucking boner in front of Jean... Well, at least not yet. ___

Marco walked over to his bag, grabbing his fresh clothes, a red T-shirt and blue jeans from out of the bag, and a pair of clean black boxers.  
Changing into his clothes, he took the towel back into the bathroom. Once he'd returned the towel he walked over to Jean, who was putting the cooked bacon, eggs and toast onto two plates. 

__'Take a seat' Jean said, looking over to Marco  
Marco took a seat at the table in the kitchen, Jean brought Marco over a plate  
'Wait, let me get you something to eat with' He said, walking over to the draw on the far left. Taking out two sets of knives and forks, walking back over to Marco and setting them down on the table. 

__Jean walked back over to the stove, picking up his own plate and carrying it over to the table, taking a seat down next to Marco.  
Marco grabbed a knife and fork, beginning to eat from his plate  
'Mmm, this is really nice.' Marco said, taking a mouthful 

__'You think so?' Jean said, beginning to eat.  
'Yeah, amazing' Marco replied, smiling at Jean  
'T-thanks' Jean said, his cheeks lightly glowing red. 

__Heavy footsteps could be heard from behind the front door, echoing as they got closer  
'Please- ' Jean said, putting down his knife fork  
'Don't let it be-' 

Suddenly, the door swung open, a pale, vomit covered Connie falling to the floor.  
'Connie's home' Jean said, putting his face into his hands 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> connie = party animal  
> this is canon in every fic you cannot deny.
> 
> bed fluff is the best fluff


	23. Sorting him out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Jean deal with the passed out Connie.

Connie slowly lifted himself off the floor  
'H-hey' He groaned, slowly sitting up  
'You're early.' Jean said, looking up from his hands

'Hah- woo...' Connie said, slowly rocking back and forth on the floor  
'He's still out of it.' Jean said, looking over to Marco  
'Uh- what should we do' Marco said, looking back over to Connie

'We'll just have to put him to bed.' Jean said, standing up.  
_Fucking great way to spend the morning..._ Jean thought, he hoped that Connie would of showed up later.  
Jean left the table, walking over to Connie, helping him off the floor.

Marco stood up and Joined Jean, helping Connie into the bedroom.  
Once they had managed to get Connie into the bedroom, they helped him take off his stained T-shirt and trousers. Guiding him to lay down in the bed.  
After they'd put Connie to bed, they both left the bedroom, shutting the door after them.

'Thanks' Jean said, leaning his face into Marco's giving him a kiss. Marco kissed back, unable to hold back his smile  
'You're so fucking cute' Jean said, smiling back  
'You think' Marco said, blushing from the kiss and Jean's compliment

'Yup, I do.' Jean replied, leaning back in for another kiss.  
The two boys shared a long kiss, their tongues mingled as Jean held Marco closer.  
Marco pulled back, taking in deep breaths.

'We have a breakfast to eat.' Marco quietly said.  
'I can always cook more' Jean said, burying his face in Marco's neck, sucking and kissing on the skin below the collar bone  
'Ah- Jean... You're gonna leave a mark.' Marco said

'That's the point' Jean quietly said, biting on his soft skin  
'Ah-' Marco gasped, the noise exciting Jean.  
'You're so fucking hot' Jean said, biting at his neck once more, pulling away.

Marco's face was bright red from Jean's kissing and biting.  
'We- should go eat breakfast now' Marco said, grabbing Jean's hand and leading him back towards the table.  
The two boys sat back down at the table, beginning to eat their food which had gone slightly cold.

Jean looked over to Marco, looking at his neck  
'What?' Marco said, looking over to Jean  
'Your neck is beautiful.' Jean replied, smiling at him

Marco looked down at his shoulder, just below his collar bone, noticing the growing hickey  
'J-Jean... What if people see.' Marco said, touching the love bite  
'Then just tell them it's from someone who loves you very much.' Jean replied, smiling at Marco

The two boys continued to eat their breakfast, Marco's face burning red, Jean said he loves him _very much_  
Jean had told him that he loved him before, but every time that he did it caused Marco to uncontrollably blush.  
_Never did I ever think we'd be actually together_

'Hey, all done?' Jean said, snapping Marco out of his thoughts  
'Uh, yeah, thanks. It was amazing.' He replied, looking up at Jean, his face still blushing brightly.  
'You're so red... You've been thinking about me?' Jean said, winking at Marco.

'Uh- well... Yes.' Marco admitted  
'Aaand...' Jean continued, teasing Marco further  
'Well- I guess, just how much I love you...' Marco replied, his face blushing redder

'Awh, you're so cute' Jean replied, grabbing his plate and standing up.  
He walked over to Marco, leaning down to grab his place, and as he did he kissed Marco on the cheek  
'I love you too' Jean said, carrying the two plates to the sink.

Jean filled the sink with warm water, adding in washing liquid. Marco walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist like he did earlier  
'You don't use the dishwasher?' Marco asked  
'Nah, keep forgetting to buy the tablet thingys.' Jean replied, washing the plates and pans.

Jean washed the plates and pans while Marco rested his head on his shoulder, with his arms around his waist  
'When do you have to be at work?' Jean asked, finishing the last plate  
Marco unwrapped his arms from around his waist, lifting his head off his shoulder

'About 12' Marco replied, stepping next to Jean  
'It's... 11:27 now' Jean said, looking over at the clock  
'I'll go grab my bag, we'll head over early?' Marco suggested

'Sure, let me get a shower and get dressed' Jean replied, wiping his hands on a tea towel.  
Jean disappeared into the shower room, while Marco started zip up his bag  
_This has been great, I love Jean so much..._

Marco smiled to himself as he finished zipping his bag, looking over to the night-stand his phone began to vibrate.  
Walking over, Marco picked up his phone, reading the small screen on the front  
**One new message**  
Marco flipped the top part of the phone up

 **From: Reiner  
** omfg im so sorry marco i was drunk  
  
Drunk? How could of I guessed... Marco began to type on the small keyboard

 **To Reiner:  
** How could of I known? :P it's fine, It's deleted anyway.  
  
Now that I've said that I better delete it...

 **From: Reiner  
** right sorry again. what time u home?  
  
Eh... I guess I finish at around 6, like we always do.

**  
**To Reiner:  
6  


**From: Reiner  
** alright talk later bye  
  
Ugh. Now to delete that picture.  
Marco hit the option button on his and Reiner's conversation, hitting 'Select Messages.' Selecting the picture message, Marco hit delete.  
Thank god that's gone...

Marco heard the bathroom door open, he closed his phone and stood up, grabbing his bag.  
Just then, Jean walked into the room  
'Hey, I think I put some clothes in here'

Marco stood there, frozen on the spot his face begining to turn bright red.  
Jean was completely naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter sum probably sounded like a connie chapter oh well
> 
> naked reiner and bert!  
> half naked marco!  
> naked jean!
> 
> need more naked people


	24. Walking Hand in Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean acompanys Marco to work.

'J-Jean' Marco said, looking over at the naked boy  
'Uh- Yeah, I hope you don't mind' Jean replied, giving Marco a wink, making his face burn brighter  
'Yeah- well, just get dressed' Marco replied, unable to look away from Jean's exposed body  
_He's fucking hot_  
Marco watched Jean, as he walked over to the bed, leaning down and bringing out some clothes from under the bed.  
Jean slipped on his boxers, which nicely clung to Jean's body. Slipping on his black Jeans and an orange shirt.

'I'm dressed, happy?' Jean asked, smirking at Marco  
'Well, I guess. That you're clothed now at least' Marco replied, still blushing.  
'We better get going' Marco added, standing up from the bed, slipping his phone into his pocket.

Jean grabbed a pair of socks, sitting on the bed and began to put them on  
'Go unlock the door, the keys should be somewhere on the counter' Jean said, putting on his socks  
Marco grabbed his bag and headed out of the bedroom, walking up to the counter, which separated the Kitchen from the rest of the room

Sitting on the counter was Jean's keys, Marco headed towards the door, putting down his bag and grabbed his shoes.  
Marco puts on his shoes, leaning down to tie the laces.  
Once he'd tied his shoes, he leaned up, walking over to the counter, grabbing the key

'Jean, cmon' he called to Jean, who appeared in the door frame.  
'Alright, lemme' get my shoes on.' Jean replied, walking over to the dorm door, where his shoes were neatly kept.  
Grabbing his shoes, Jean slipped his feet in and leaned down to lie the laces.

'Alright, ready?' Jean asked, leaning back up.  
'Yeah' Marco replied, grabbing his bag from off the floor  
Marco slung his bag over his shoulder, putting the key into the door lock, turning his hand.

The two boys left the dorm, Marco hands the key to Jean.  
Jean locked the door, putting the key into his pocket  
'What about Connie?' Marco asked

'He'll be fine. He won't wake up until tonight, probably' Jean replied, beginning to walk down the hallway.  
Marco followed him side by side, reaching out his hand to Jean's.  
The two boys held each others hand, their fingers interlocking as they walked out of the dorm block.

The campus was surprisingly empty for a Saturday, everyone must of been sleeping. It was still early, not even lunch time.  
Although this meant that no one would likely be in the library, it gave Marco freedom to walk hand in hand with Jean without being stared at.  
'Pretty empty today' Marco said, breaking the silence.

'Yeah, there were loads of parties, I'm pretty sure' Jean replied.  
'It's kinda nice though, even if the library will be completely empty.' Marco added  
'So- who's going to tell Petra?' Jean asked, looking at Marco.

'I think she'll get it when we walk in, my hand in your's.' Marco replied, smiling at Jean.  
'You're so fucking cute' Jean said, leaning in and kissing Marco on the lips.  
'Ehe...' Marco squeaked, blushing.

The two boys eventually walked up to the library, stepping into the open doors.  
Petra looked up at the two boys, giving out a loud squeak when she noticed their hands together  
'Oh my god- Marco- Jean! Does this mean?' She gasped

'Yes, Petra. Me and Jean are dating' Marco replied, smiling at Petra  
'I'm so happy for you- I knew it from the start' she said, rushing around the counter and up to the approaching boys.  
'Thanks' They both said in unison

The three of them walked up to the counter, Jean pulls a seat up while Marco and Petra sat behind the desk.  
'So, basically there were loads of parties last night. So I doubt we'll have many visits.' Petra explained  
'So, want to sit over here with us?' Petra suggested to Jean

'Uh, sure' Replied Jean, pulling his chair around the desk and next to Marco  
Marco was logging onto the computer, tapping away on the keyboard.  
Jean placed his elbow on the desk, leaning his head onto his hand.

'You're so cute when you work' Jean said, gazing at Marco  
Marco blushed, while Petra gave out a squeal  
'You two are sooo cute' Petra squealed

'Petra...' Marco moaned, looking over to her, his face burning bright red.  
'Awh, I'm sorry' she replied, sipping from her Coffee cup'  
'She's right, we are' Jean said, leaning in and kissing Marco on the cheek

Marco's blush burned brighter, his entire face becoming red, while Petra desperately tried to hold back her squeals.  
'So, how did it happen?' Petra asked, the two boys turning to face her  
'Well- Jean asked me after the date' Marco replied

'And then you two went to his and fucked?' She bluntly asked  
'Petra- no!' Marco gasped  
'Nah, we went over to Marco's but Bert and Reiner decided to come home drunk, and began to fuck. So we went over to mine'  
Petra nodded

'So you've not had sex yet?' She asked  
'No.' They replied in unison  
'Alright, but still. I'm so happy, Marco really liked you' Petra said, winking at Jean

'Don't worry, I know' Jean replied, winking back at Petra.  
Marco put has face into his hands, groaning at the embarrassment.  
Just then, footsteps were heard approaching the door, Marco looked up from his hands, over to the door

Two guys walked in, the taller one had brown hair, wearing a black hoodie. The other one, who was slightly shorter was wearing a black trench coat which completely covered his body down to his legs.  
'Hey Eren! Hey Levi!' Petra called, waving at them.

'Hello Petra' the shorter one, Levi replied.  
'Heya Petra' The taller one, who Marco recognized as Eren from the coffee shop.  
'Woah, Kirstien you are working here now? Didn't know you'd actually be able to get a job' Eren mocked

'Look here you shit-' Jean began, but was interrupted by Marco  
'Jean- please. Not here, leave it.' Marco said, putting his hand on Jean's shoulder  
'Yeah, cut it out, Eren. I don't want you spoiling this.' Levi said, shooting an evil glance up at Eren.

'Alright... Sorry' Eren mumbled, like a small child who was just scolded by his mother.  
'Spoiling what?' Petra asked  
'Me and Eren are having a date here.' Levi announced

'Not working at the cafe today?' She asked  
'No, It's my day off. I'm forcing Eren to actually get educated.' Levi replied, making Jean giggle due to Levi's insults to Eren.  
'For how long?' Marco asked, looking up at Levi _He's so fucking scary_

'The entire day. Until you close, at least.' Levi replied.  
Jean almost fell back in his chair, no way could he possibly spend an entire day in the same room with Eren.  
'Yeah, so don't fucking interrupt us, Horseface.' Eren said, glaring over to Jean

'I'll fucking beat the crap out of you' Jean growled back, standing up.  
'You shit, don't threaten me!' Eren yelled back at him  
_I can't deal with this for the rest of the day_ Eren grabbed at Jean's shirt, pulling him forward over the counter, then suddenly Jean threw the first swing, hitting Eren on the side of his face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fIGHT FIGHT FIGHT


	25. You idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco copes with Jean's constant fighting with Eren.

'You shit!' Eren yelled, grasping his cheek where Jean struck him  
'Jean- you idiot!' Marco gasped, pulling Jean back from the desk.   
Jean struggled in Marco's arms 'Let me go!-' Jean growled

'Jean- you fucking idiot- stop' Marco yelled, pulling him from the desk, towards the back room  
'I'll rip you apart Jeager! You shit' Jean screamed at Eren, being restrained by Marco  
Marco pulled Jean into the back room, whilst Levi held back Eren and Petra tried to calm him down.  
Marco closed the door behind them, letting Jean go.

'What the fuck Marco-' Jean stoped, looking at Marco's face  
'You- you idiot Jean.' Marco said, tears beginning to stream down his face.  
'M-Marco' Jean softly said, stepping close to Marco

'Why do you have to be like that- I hate it-' Marco said, wiping the tears away from his eyes  
'No- Marco, please. You're right- I'm an idiot.'  
'It's scary- when you're like that.' Marco admitted, looking down.'

'I-I'm sorry, Marco... It's just I can't control myself sometimes.' Jean said, putting his hand onto Marco's cheek  
'Just- please try to calm it down, you can go home after this if you want.' Marco said, looking up to Jean  
'No- I'll stay, here with you' Jean replied, leaning in to kiss him.

The two boys kissed, Marco leaned in closer. Jean prodded Marco's mouth with his tongue, asking to enter.  
Marco opened his mouth, letting Jean's tongue slide in.  
The two boys shared a long passionate kiss, their tongues exploring each others mouth, before Marco pulled away.

'I love you, you idiot' Marco said, leaning his head on Jean's shoulder  
'I love you too' Jean replied.

After Marco had wiped his eyes, and Jean had calmed down, they stepped out of the back room.  
Petra was sitting down at the desk, Levi and Eren could be seen at the back of the library, their heads buried in their books.  
Petra turned in her chair, looking up at the two boys

'You guys okay?' She asked  
'Yeah' Marco replied  
'Yeah, sorry Petra.' Jean replied, sitting back down in his chair, followed by Marco.

'Don't worry. It's not the first time...' She said, turning back to her laptop  
'So I guess you do have a history of this stuff' Marco said, looking at Jean  
'Yeah... He always starts it' He said added

'That's true' Said Petra, tapping on her laptop's keyboard  
'Well, let's hope it doesn't happen again, just avoid him' Marco said, looking back over to his computer screen.  
'Yeah, for you.' Jean said, leaning back on the desk.

The day continued as normal  
Marco dealt with the odd person who wandered into the library, while Petra tapped away on her laptop. Jean would sit there, complimenting Marco and sending him into waves of blushing.

After a few hours, Levi approached the desk.  
'I need this book being checked out.' He said.  
'Uh, sure, your library card?' Marco replied

Levi handed him his card, Marco scanned the barcode, the computer beeping.  
Grabbing the book from the desk, Marco opened it up and scanned the barcode inside.  
Stamping the card inside, Marco handed it back 'Due on the 30th' Marco said, handing him the book

'Thanks.' Levi replied, taking the book and walking back to Eren.  
Turning to face Petra  
'He's scary' Marco said, looking back over to the short boy

'Yeah, he does seem like that. However, he's really nice.' She replied  
'I guess.' Marco said, turning back to his computer screen  
'That was so cute' Jean said, Marco turns to face him

'Huh?' Marco asked  
'The way you do your stuff, it's cute' Jean replied, Marco's face blushing red again.  
'T-thanks' he replied, turning back to his screen, Jean leans in to kiss him on the cheek.

Petra squealed, watching Jean kiss Marco  
'Petraaa' Marco said, turning to her to hide his blush from Jean.  
'You two are just- so cute...' She said, winking at Marco

Marco's blush refused to die down, Jean continued to compliment him while Petra squealed.  
A few more hours passed, when Levi and Eren both walked up to the desk, carrying a few more books  
'We wanna' take these out' Eren said

'And- Jean, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said that.' He said, looking down.  
'Sure... I'm sorry for hitting you.' Jean said, rubbing his neck  
'Alright.' Eren said, putting the books and his card down on the desk, Marco going to work on checking them out.

Once Marco had checked the books out, the two boys thanked him and walked away from the desk and out of the library's doors.  
Marco turned to Jean, smiling  
'I'm very proud of you' he said, leaning in to kiss Jean.

The two boys kissed as Petra squealed behind them.  
After they'd stopped kissing and Petra had calmed down, she stood up.  
'Let's get out of this hell hole' she announced, closing and picking up her laptop and bag.

Marco turned off his computer, standing up from his chair.  
The three of them walked around the desk and over to the doors, closing them as the left.  
The two said their goodbyes to Petra, as they both walked off.

'Soo, coming back to mine again?' Jean asked, reaching over to hold Marco's hand  
'I guess' Marco replied, taking Jean's hand.  
'So... If you're proud of me' Jean began to say

'Do you think I deserve a reward' He said, smirking over to Marco  
'Uh... Maybe.' Marco said, his cheeks becoming red.  
'We'll see, when we get back to mine.' Jean replied, winking at Marco as they walked towards Jean's dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder what happens next ; ^ )


	26. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Jean try something new

Jean and Marco arrived at Jean's dorm, stepping inside as Jean swung it open.  
As they stepped in, Connie looked up from the kitchen table.  
'Hey' he said, rubbing his eyes.

'Hey, how are you feeling?' Jean asked, taking off his shoes  
'I'm okay... I guess' Connie said, taking another spoon full of cereal  
'Please tell me you did not throw up everywhere' Jean asked, putting his shoes to the side

'No... I didn't' He said, chewing his cereal  
'Still feel like shit?' Jean asked  
'Yeah.' Connie replied

Marco had taken off his shoes, putting them next to Jeans.  
_What did he mean by... Reward, oh god- I don't know how to do this stuff yet..._  
'Well, me and Marco will be in the spare bedroom'

'Alright' Connie mumbled, almost passing out into his cereal.  
Jean lead Marco into the spare bedroom, shutting the door behind them.  
Marco and Jean sat down on the bed, they both layed back in the bed, looking at each other.

'Jean- I wanna... Try something.' Marco admitted  
'Try what?' Jean asked  
'I mean... Can I- give you a blowjob?' Marco asked, his face turning red

 _Fuck Marco real smooth_  
'Y-yeah, I'd like to try it too' Jean also admitted, sitting up  
Marco also sat up, sliding off the bed and onto his knees on the floor.

'Uh- you're gonna have to-' Marco began, but was interrupted by Jean  
'It's fine Marco, relax.' Jean said, undoing his trouser buttons, lifting himself to pull them down.  
Marco looked up at Jean, who gave him a smile.

Marco looked down to Jean's boxers, slowly putting his hand onto Jean's hard bulge  
Jean let out a small moan, as Marco rubbed it.  
Once Jean's member was pushing out against Jean's boxers, Marco grabbed the elastic and pulled the boxers down.

Jean's member was shaven bigger than what Marco expected, standing full length.  
Gripping it with his hand, Marco leaned in, putting the tip against his lips  
'Fuck- Marco.' Jean moaned as Marco parted his lips, taking him inside his mouth

Marco began to bob his head, letting his tongue explore Jean's dick.  
Jean groaned as Marco licked the tip, moving his tongue down the head, then taking his entire length.  
'Ah- Marco- fuck' Jean moaned, gripping Marco's hair, moving his head up and down.

Marco had gotten into a rhythm, bobbing his head while pleasuring Jean's head with his tongue.  
'Ah- fuck... Marco- I'm gonna-' Jean moaned, unloading into Marco's mouth.  
The sudden gush of cum into Marco's mouth had caught him off guard, trying to swallow most if it,

Once Marco had made sure he'd swallowed most of it, he moved his head up, letting Jean's dick fall limp, the left over dripping from his chin.  
Jean put his hand onto Marco's chin, moving his face up as he leaned down, kissing him.  
The two boys shared a long kiss, their tongues slowly exploring each other's mouths.

After Marco pulled away, looking up to Jean  
'How was I' he asked, his cheeks slightly red.  
'Fucking hot.' Jean replied, leaning down for another kiss

Once Jean had cleaned the left over cum from his lap, they both layed down on the bed, side by side.  
'Did I ever mention how much I love you?' Jean said, wrapping his arms around Marco  
'You might of once or twice, but you should again.' Marco replied, smiling at his boyfriend  
'I love you so fucking much, Bodt.' Jean replied, leaning in to kiss him.

'I love you two, Kirstein.' Marco replied.  
The two boys layed together, wrapped in each others arms and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, first NSFW scene ehe.  
> i might have trouble getting the next chapters out, bare with me ;-;


	27. How do I respond?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is walked back to his place, accompanied by Jean

Marco slowly opened his eyes, his face was buried in Jean's neck and his arms wrapped around his body.  
He lifted his head, nudging Jean  
'Hey, wake up.' Marco said as he nudged him

'Uh- what' Jean said, slowly sitting up  
'What time is it?' Marco asked, as Jean sat up and reached for his phone on the night stand  
'It's... 7:14' He replied, itching his head

'Oh fuck, I said I'd be home by 6' Marco said, beginning to move the bed sheets off of himself  
'Relax' Jean said, putting his arm over Marco, leaning in to kiss his cheek  
'It's been a great day' He said, close to Marco's ear

'I know, but I should be heading back now' Marco replied, throwing the bed sheets off his legs  
'Awh, come back soon, though' Jean said, giving Marco a wink  
'Of course I will' Marco said, smiling back at Jean.

Marco grabbed his things and packed his bag, walking out of the bedroom.  
'I'll walk you home' Jean said, climbing out of the bed.  
Connie was gone, despite his cereal bowl still sitting in the same spot

'Fucking slob' Jean said, walking out of the bedroom  
'He never cleans his shit up' He moaned, walking over to the door  
Marco followed, grabbing his shoes and slipping them on.

Jean opened the door, stepping outside, followed by Marco.  
Marco closed the door on his way out  
'You're not going to lock it?' Marco asked, as he shut the door.

'Nah, I can't be bothered to find my eyes anyway.' Jean said, taking Marco's hand, as they walked down the dorm block's corridor  
Walking down the concrete steps on the dorm block, out through the front entrance and into the cold setting evening, Jean held Marco close, letting go of his hand and holding him at the waist.

'This is new' Marco said, his cheeks slightly glowing red, as he walked with Jean down the brick path  
'Well, we're trying new things today' Jean replied, smirking at Marco  
'Jean... Don't bring it up like that' Marco said, burying his now brightly burning face into Jean's neck

'It was hot though' Jean replied, as Marco buried his head deeper, trying to hide his bright blush  
'Jeaaaan' Marco whined, as he continued to talk about earlier's blowjob  
'It's okay, I'll return the favor soon' Jean said, kissing Marco's forehead

'Uh-wha' Marco said, lifting his head out of Jean's neck  
'Soon' Jean replied, giving him a wink.  
After a short walk of Jean making Marco uncontrollably blush, they eventually arrived at Marco's dorm. Walking inside and up the steps to Marco's dorm.

'So- I guess I'll text you' Marco said, standing at the door.  
'Uh- yeah, I had a great time.' Jean replied  
'Yeah, me too'

Marco leaned in, kissing Jean on his soft lips. They remained like that for a minute, before pulling away  
'Alright, bye' Marco said, opening the door and stepping inside.  
Once Marco had stepped inside, closing the door behind him, he turned to face the sofa's.

Reiner and Bertolt were both sitting there, looking crossly up at Marco  
'What time do you call this?' Reiner said, giving Marco a crossed look, like a parent would with their child when they came home late.  
'Uh, sorry? Me and Jean overslept, I guess.' Marco replied, slipping off his shoes

'Overslept?' Bert asked, also giving Marco the same look  
'Uh, yeah' replied Marco  
'So you two slept together?' Reiner added

'Well, no, not like that. We slept in the same bed. We did not have sex.' Marco clarified, walking over to the table.  
'But- did you at least do anything?' Reiner asked, his tone becoming less cross but more curious  
'Uh- I, uhm.' Marco began, stuttering as his face became red

'Marco, spill the beans' Reiner said, smirking up at him.  
'I- gave him a blowjob, that's it' Marco said, putting his bag onto the table  
'Nice going! How was it?' Reiner asked, sitting up in his seat

'It was gross to start, but- I guess I kinda got into it.' Marco replied.  
'And Jean?' Reiner asked  
'I guess, he said he was gonna 'Return the favor soon' Marco said

'That mean's you're probably getting the D or something' Bert added, the other two shocked at Bert's unusually non-serious tone  
'Why can't you be like that with me' Reiner asked, turning to Bert  
'Because you're not romantic like Jean' Bert replied, crossing his arms

'Not romantic! Like last night what about that!'  
'Well, last night was probably just a one off!'  
Marco grabbed his bag, walking into his bedroom.

Marco unpacked his old clothes, throwing them into the hamper.  
Then, Marco's phone vibrated.

**New Picture Message: From Jean.  
**   
Marco unlocked his phone, opening the picture.  
_Wha-what?_  
The picture was of Jean's lower half, showing him wearing nothing but his boxers.  
Marco clicked on the phone's keyboard, typing a reply

**To Jean:**  
Hello to you oo, Jean x

_Smooth? I just don't know how to fucking respond..._

**From: Jean**  
heyy u like x 

_I- guess?_

**To Jean:  
** Yeah, it's hot x  


_Call him hot, Jean likes being called hot._

**From: Jean**  
send me a pic of you xx

_Fuck, what do I do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy! i havent got much sleep latley so sorry for quality ;-;


	28. Friend-type people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco's chapter

_Fuck_  
After staring at his phone, Marco began to reply to Jean's message  
 **To Jean:**  
I can't right now x

Fuck, it's not that I can't it's that... It's a little awkward doing over the phone- at least that's what I think? I don't know... Is this normal?

 **From: Jean**  
awh okie x  
[Image file attached]

Do- do I really want to open it...  
Marco pressed the open button, the image loading on his screen.  
The image was of Jean's lower half, but this time his hand was grasping his underwear.

Well- It's okay for him to send them, but... I actually better call my mom.  
 _Fuck, mom._  
I'd not rung her for ages, she must assume I died or lost my phone. And- how am I going to tell her that Jean's now my boyfriend...  
She'll fuss. She always fusses.

But first, better reply to Jean...  
 **To Jean:**  
Very hot Jean, I'm calling my mom now so I'll text you later x

Alright, now onto mom.  
Marco exited the text messaging menu, scrolling down to the phone icon.   
'MOM' was the name on the top of the list, the only person who he'd actually called on this phone.

Marco hit the middle key, the phone automatically dialing her number.  
'Marco! Hello! Sweetie! I was wondering when you'd call I was starting to think you were dead!' Miss Bodt said.  
'Hey, Mom, no I'm not dead. I've been busy.'

'Yeah- fill me in on things' She replied  
'Well- my courses are going great- I have the job in the campus library' he said  
'A job! Oh Marco, you're growing up so fast!' She excitedly replied

'Uh, yeah- and I have a boyfriend now-' Marco added, biting his lip.  
'A boyfriend! Oh Marco you have to bring him round, what's his favorite dinner?' His mother asked  
'Spaghetti Bolonaise, actually' Marco replied

'What's his name more importantly' She added  
'It's Jean' he replied  
'How did you meet?' She asked  
'Well, I bumped into him by accident, he called me an asshole, we went out for coffee, then a date, now we're dating' Marco replied, summing the events up  
'Bring him round one night, I wanna meet him!' His mother asked  
'Yes, mom, I will.' Marco replied

'Alright- and the courses, all going well? I hope it's not too much' She said  
'No, they're not' He replied, rolling his eyes

'And how's the friend making going?' She asked  
'It's going fine, I've met some great people.' Marco replied  
'Friend-type people?' She asked

'Yes, friend-type people, It's great.' He said  
'I'm relieved, I was worried you'd find it hard to find friends... You always have'  
'I know, but things are different here' He replied, smiling while he thought about how he'd finally managed to make friends.

'So- how are the others?' Marco asked, changing the slightly sad subject  
'They're fine. They miss you, come visit us at the weekend sometime' She replied  
'And bring that boy of yours' She added

'Alright, mom' Marco replied  
'Well... I better go, gotta put the little ones to bed.' His mother said, sighing down the phone  
'Alright mom, talk to you later' Marco replied

'Yep, love you' She said  
'Love you two' Marco hung up.

Switching back to the text menu, he opened up his chat with Jean.  
 **To Jean:**  
My mom hasn't even met you and she already loves you x

Who doesn't love Jean... Apart from Levi and Eren... And maybe some other people.

 **From: Jean**  
wht did u say ;) x

 **To Jean:**  
Oh, just that you called me an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a smol chapter for marco's development kinda idk ehe
> 
> tomorrow will be jean's


	29. Pay attention to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean gets an annyoing phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean's chapter

What am I doing wrong? Jean locked his phone, letting it drop from his hand onto the bed.  
He was naked, apart from his boxers.  
Fuck, maybe I was too clingy? Or maybe not sexy enough.  
_Definitely sexy._

But I don't understand- Marco wasn't really interested - it's not like I was hoping for him to send pictures back... Well, maybe a little. But why fucking not, maybe it's just his thing, and he's not as dirty as he was earlier. Fuck, that was hot.  
Jean felt his dick begin to harden in his underwear as he replayed Marco giving him a blowjob in his head.

Slowly rubbing his bulge, he replayed the moment; Marco kneeling on the floor, his head practically buried in Jean's lap.  
Fuck, that was so hot.  
Jean continued rubbing, starting to rub faster. Suddenly, his phone vibrated

 **From: Marco**  
My mom hasn't even met you and she already loves you x

Heh, who doesn't love me. Apart from some assholes.  
Jean tapped on his screen, writing a reply to Marco.

 **To Marco:**  
wht did u say ;) x

Probably told her how awesome and incredibly sexy I am.  
Jean's phone buzzed, the reply from Marco popping up on the screen.  
**From: Marco**  
Oh, just that you called me an asshole.

 _Fuck._  
Jean set his phone back down onto the bed  
Oh- well, I guess he was just telling her the start. He probably did tell her I'm amazing, which I am.  
Jean smiled, thinking of all the probable things that Marco had said about him, slowly beginning to rub his bulge again.

His phone vibrated again, expecting it to be Marco, he waited a moment, but the vibrating didn't stop.  
Picking up his phone he read the screen:  
**Calling: Dad**

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.  
Jean gulped, sliding the answer bar and holding his phone to his ear  
'Hey- dad' Jean said to the man on the other side of the phone

'Hello, Jean. I'm calling to check up on you' The older, sterner voice said  
'I'm fine, dad' Jean replied  
'Hmm. So, what are you up to, Jean?' He asked

 _In my boxers, laying on the spare bed and rubbing myself to the thought of my boyfriend sucking my dick_  
'Studying' Jean lied  
'That's good. How are your lessons going?' His father asked, although his voice sounded like he couldn't care the least.

'They're fine, dad. I'm going to them all.' Jean replied  
'And business, you know how it's important for you to take over the family business' His father said, his voice raising a small, but noticeable amount.  
'Yes, dad' Jean replied. _How could I forget, my destiny is to take over our beloved business; Kirstien's, the chain of grocery stores that our family has run for the past 50 something-to-long years._

'Sure' I replied bluntly, of course I don't want to fucking run grocery stores.  
'Now Jean, I know you want to be some sort of artist, but be realistic. You need a good job for when you're older, what girl is going to marry a man who draws?' His father said.

 _No one because I'm fucking gay and happily in love with my boyfriend._  
'Yes, dad I know. You've told me this before.'  
'Good, speaking of that subject, any development of relationships?' His father asked, his tone slightly lowering from the previous serious one.  
'What do you mean?' Jean asked

'Are you still causing fights?' His father bluntly asked.  
_I don't fucking cause them, you'd know if you ever listened to me, dick._  
'No. Dad. I'm not' Jean replied.

'Hmm, and as for the girlfriend part, and interests?' He asked  
_My dick has been in another boy's mouth, what do you think._  
'No, dad.' Jean replied, getting pissed at his father's constant stream of questions

'Huh, What about that Mikasa girl?' He replied  
'I'm over her, that was when I was like 15.' Jean replied  
'Alright, Alright.' His father said, sounding bored

'Well, I'm going now. Stay go to your lessons.' His father said  
'Yeah, sure. Bye' Jean replied  
His father hung up, not an 'I love you' or a 'be safe' just 'stay in your lessons' fucking twat.

Jean switched over to the Message app, sending a message to Marco

 **To Marco:**  
just had the worst convo ever with my dad. fucking pissed. x

Minutes later, Jean's phone vibrated  
**From: Marco**  
Will this cheer you up? x

Under the message a picture popped up.  
The picture was of Marco, sitting on his bed with no top on  
Jean enlarged the picture, feeling his dick begin to harden again

Jean looked at the full picture, Marco had no clothes on apart from his boxers (Which nicely clung to his body for Jean to be able to see the light outline of his dick)  
Only Marco's cheeks were showing at the top of the picture, but he could see the redness of his face, which he thought was fucking adorable.

Laying back down onto his back, Jean hit the send image button his phone, pointing the camera down to his boxers.  
Grabbing his hard dick through the fabric, so the outline was clearly visible he snapped a picture, sending it to Marco  
**To Marco:**  
i fucking love you x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooooo who doesn't like jean and marco exchanging photos  
> slightly longer than marco's
> 
> i hope you hate his dad.


	30. Part 1, The morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean surpises Marco in the morning.

Marco was awoken by his alarm clock, rolling onto his side, he reached out and pressed the off button.  
_6:35_ Monday, time for lessons... _Last night..._ What the fuck happened last night- don't tell me that really happened.  
Marco had hoped that the previous night's events were all a dream.

Last night Marco and Jean exchanged pictures of themselves.  
Marco grabbed his phone, unlocking it. He scrolled to the message screen, opening Jean's messages.  
He scrolled up, looking at all the pictures, and realizing it was not a dream.

Marco sent Jean various pictures of himself last night, wearing nothing but his boxers, he teased Jean with his erection through the fabric.  
Jean had done the same, except his were a little more revealing, with the odd picture showing his dick sticking out from his boxers.  
Accompanied by very dirty messages, Marco scrolled up, reading each message

 **From: Jean**  
you want this dick ;) xx  
[Image file attached]

The image was one of Jean's dick showing from above the boxer elastic, reading down the wall of messages, Marco's face went bright red as he read his reply

 **To Jean:**  
fuck yes i do xx

_Was I really- like that -?  
Marco read further down, looking at Jean's next message_

_**From: Jean**  
good boy xx_

__Good boy?__ maybe Jean has one of those kinks- I don't know... Should I know.  
Marco closed his phone, dropping it onto the bed.  
He swung his legs over the side, standing up. 

Walking over to the wardrobe, he picked out some fresh clothes. Walking over to the door, he opened it and stepped outside.  
Reiner was sitting on the sofa, already up and dressed, watching the Morning News.  
'You're up early' Marco said, as he shut his bedroom door 

'Uh, yeah. I guess I am.' Reiner said, turning to face Marco  
'What's up?' Marco asked, wondering why Reiner would be up this early  
'Nothing, just thought I'd take Bert to his lessons. About to cook him breakfast.' Reiner replied 

'Something special?' Marco asked  
'Yeah, our anniversary - I guess' Reiner replied  
'Oooh, how long?' Marco said 

'I dunno, about 8 months now' Reiner replied  
'Wow- that's a long time.' Marco said  
'Yeah, it is. I'm not really into the whole anniversary thing, but Bert loves it so, I'm treating him today' Reiner said 

'It's really sweet, Reiner. Bert will love it' Marco replied, beginning to walk to the bathroom  
'Heh, thanks' Reiner chuckled, as Marco closed the door behind him.  
Marco dropped his clean clothes and began to strip out of his current outfit, which he now realized was just his underwear. 

_I was naked- and talking to Reiner - for fuck's sake, Marco_ He scolded himself, turning on the shower and stepping in  
Fuck - so I sent all those things to Jean, ugh. Sometimes Bodt, you're an idiot.  
Marco went through his shower routine, while still angry at himself for last night's... Exchange of photo's and comments. 

Once he'd showered, dried and dressed himself, Marco walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.  
He picked up his phone,  
_1 New Message_  
He unlocked his phone, opening the message 

**From: Jean**  
coming 2 urs to get u better be ready.  
_receivied, 5 mins ago._

Fuck, he's almost here.  
Marco shot up, grabbing his bag. e opened his door and ran hurried over to his shoes, slipping them on  
'In a hurry?' Reiner asked 

'Yeah, Jean's coming' Marco replied, slipping his back onto his back and opening the front door  
'See ya' ' he called in to Reiner, closing the door.  
Marco began to turn to walk down the corridor, when suddenly a voice from behind scared him 

'Looking for someone' Jean said, scaring Marco so that he backed into the wall  
'Fuck- Jean you scared me.' Marco replied, looking at Jean.  
'Hmm, you're so hot when you swear' Jean said, putting one hand against the wall next to Marco's head, leaning in and kissing him on the lips. 

After the boy's had finished their minute long kiss, Jean pulled back, smiling at the blushing Marco, who was against the wall  
'Morning beautiful' Jean said, winking at Marco  
'M-morning to you too' Marco replied, his face burning. 

'When's your first lesson?' Jean replied, moving his hand off the wall.  
'Not until 1. I thought I'd-' Marco began to explain, but he was cut off by Jean  
'How about we go out for lunch.' Jean said, grinning at Marco 

'But- it's still morning.' Marco replied  
'Oh well, let's just- go out.' Jean said, widening his grin  
_Fuck- how can I say no to that face._ Marco thought 

'Fine...' He sighed, giving into Jean  
'Really?' Jean asked, perfectly mimicking the tone of a small child  
Marco sighed 'Yes - lets go out for the day.' 

Jean leaned in, kissing Marco quickly on the lips  
'Cmon, I wanna take you all around town' Jean said.  
Before Marco could reply, Jean had taken his hand and began to drag him out of the dorm block 

__Today's going to be great._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter because i'm trash.  
> the next 3 chapters will all be the same day.
> 
> to make up for my crappy writing here's the hint
> 
> Jean and Marco discover that everyone's as accepting as their friends.
> 
> also who doesnt like a master!jean every now and then


	31. Part 2, Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Jean explore the city's shopping centre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Homophobic language

Jean lead Marco by the hand, as they walked down the campus's path  
'So - uh, where about in town?' Marco asked, as they walked away from the dorm building  
'I dunno, we can just look around' Jean replied.

The two boys continued walking down the path, out of the campus and into Jean's car  
The two boys strapped themselves in, Jean turns the key into the ignition, and driving off away from the university.  
'I better text Petra, tell I won't be in until after lessons...' Marco said, sliding his phone out of his pocket

'Will she be okay with that?' Jean asked, as he drove down the city's roads  
'Yeah, I hope so' Marco replied, tapping on his phone's keyboard  
'She's relaxed, I guess' Marco added

They continued driving down the road, 15 minutes later Marco received a reply  
Flipping up his phone he read the message out loud  
'Sure thing, have fun' Marco said

'Great, all set, then' Jean said, smiling.  
'We'll walk around the high street, go into shops, all that fun stuff' Jean said to Marco  
'Yeah, sounds great' Marco replied

 _This will be so relaxing_ Marco thought, leaning his head against the window, watching the buildings pass as they drove down the road.  
Eventually, they arrived in the city centre of Trost; a busy area full of shops and street vendors.  
They drove around, looking for a free car park. 2 minutes later they'd found one, Jean parked the car and they both exited it.

'Alright- I guess you lead the way' Marco said, smiling at Jean  
'Yup, let's go explore' Jean replied, smiling back and grabbing Marco's hand.  
They both walked out the car park, walking down the busy road, hand in hand.

Marco couldn't help but feel a little self-cautious while walking with Jean holding his hand.  
Of course he loved Jean, no doubt. But there was that feeling of other people would disapprove.  
He edged closer into Jean, half trying not to bump into people, half afraid of them.

Jean lead Marco through the busy streets, busses passed them, letting more people off than on.  
Once they'd arrived at the centre, Jean led Marco down stone stairs, to the entrance of the shopping centre  
'Alright, inside here' Jean replied, smiling at Marco.

Marco nodded, following him in, their hands still interlocked.  
The two boys walked around the shopping centre, up the escalators to different floors, walking into various shops.  
Jean was most excited about the LEGO store, almost pulling Marco over has he rushed in.

Jean fitted perfectly with the children; gazing in amazement at the LEGO models on showcase, picking up boxes of LEGO to inspect.  
Once Marco managed to pull Jean out of the store, Marco noticed a WHSmith book store to their opposite  
'Let's go in there' Marco said, gesturing to the store.

The two boys walked inside, the store was seemingly barren, no books, just cards and various balloons for various events.  
Jean then nodded towards an escalator which seemed to go downwards.  
At the bottom of the escalator was a much bigger store, rows and rows of bookshelves.

Marco dragged Jean this time, dragging him around until he eventually found what he was looking for, the graphic novel section  
'Ugh, you're such a dork' Jean said, as Marco looked at the shelves, going through the various Comics and Manga.  
'Says you, you wouldn't leave the Lego store.' Marco replied

'Lego is cool!' Jean said in his defense  
Marco chuckled and continued to look through the collection of books.  
After 15 minutes of Marco browsing and Jean complains, Marco finally gives in, taking Jean's hand again and walking out of the shop.

They left through the bottom entrance, which was on the bottom floor of the shopping centre.   
The bottom floor was more packed, people all shoving past each other to get past.   
Jean lead them through the crowds, as they walked past a store entrance, a guy and a few others walked out at the same time, bumping into Marco and Jean.

The boy looked up, disorientated but quickly came to his senses.  
'Hey, watch it faggot' the boy said, looking at Jean, who was still holding Marco's hand  
'The fuck you just say to me' Jean replied, stepping closer.

'I said watch it, faggot.' The boy said again, crossing his arms and the other boys laughing behind him

Marco could feel the rage through his hand, although Jean appeared older than the boy, Marco knew it wasn't going to stop him from doing something stupid.

 _I've got to get Jean out of here, before he does anything stupid_ Is all that Marco could think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> those boys are rude
> 
> jean pls dont do anything stupid!


	32. Part 3, When I'm with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean deals with the problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter was written on a mobile device so it'll be a tad crap and the grammar won't be great! I'll fix it later ^3^

'Jean- let's go-' Marco said, slightly tugging Jean  
'You're fucking lucky he's here or I'd beat the crap out of you' Jean snarled, beginning to walk onwards, ignoring the boy's  
Name calling and mocking  
'Fucking twats who do they think they are? What are they even doing not in school!' Jean ranted as he pulled Marco along the shopping centre

'Jean, please. It' not big of a deal. It shouldn't really upset you that much-' Marco reassured Jean

'It's not that I'm upset it's them hurting you!' Jean replied, his face red with anger.  
'Jean...' Marco said  
'Whenever I'm with you, I don't feel afraid'

'Really?' Jean asked, stopping and turning to Marco  
'Yeah- I guess' Marco replied, looking to the floor with a light blush on his cheeks

'I fucking love you, dork.' Jean said, the redness that once did covered his face fading away  
'I love you two, you know that' Marco replied, looking up to Jean and exposing his full face blush 

Jean leaned into Marco, kissing his cheek  
'Lets just head back now, chill in the library' Jean suggested   
'Sounds great.' Marco replied

The two boys left the shopping centre, walking back to Jean's car.  
The drive home was quiet, but not awkward. The two boys enjoyed to be in each other's presence, listening to the cheesy radio station while they drove back to the university.

Once they arrived, they climbed out of Jean's car and both walked to the entrance, Jean locking the car as their hands joined; fingers interlocking 

They walked a few minutes towards the library, walking through the doors and up to the desk.  
'Hey guys!' Petra said, smiling up at them  
'Hey' they both replied, taking their seats behind the desk

'How was it?'Petra asked  
Marco and Jean exchanged a glance, before Jean spoke out  
'It was okay, some jackasses so we came back'

'Ah, fuck them, probably high school boys.' Petra said  
'Ditto' Jean replied   
Petra and Marco got to work on main ting the quiet library; sorting the books in and out.

Footsteps emerged from the entrance, the three looked up in unison, Jean's face the only one to drop.

Eren walked in, approaching the front desk  
'Hey guys, Kirstien.' Eren said to Petra and Marco, but bluntly to Jean

'Hey' they all replied to him  
'No Levi today?' Petra asked   
'No we kinda had a fight' Eren replied   
'That sucks' Marco said, looking up to Eren  
'Wanna sit here and talk about it?' Petra asked.  
Eren silently nodded, pulling up a chair.

Eren explained to them what happened, how Levi tried to force Eren into studying, even though he refused. So he said he'd get books and stormed out to the library.

Marco was the most comforting to Eren; gasping at all the right moments and nodding in sympathy.  
Jean couldn't help feel a little jealous.

After what was 30 minutes of comforting Eren, he stood up  
'I'll go grab those books'  
'Alright' Marco replied, looking back over to his computer screen

Eren disappeared into the Isles of shelves, emerging again carrying two books.   
He handed Marco the books and his card, letting Marco scan the card and books.  
Once he'd handed the books back to Eren and told him the due date, he picked up a small rolled up piece of paper from the desk

'Keep it' Eren replied, walking to the door and out of the library 

Marco unrolled the piece of paper, reading the small black writing.

It was Eren's phone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* Jean beat the shit out of him *cough*


	33. No more hiding

'What's that?' Petra asked, looking at the strip of paper in Marco's hands  
'Yeah, what is it.' Jean said, leaning towards Marco  
'It's, uh- A phone number' Marco said

'A phone number?' Jean said  
'He fucking gave you his number!' Jean said, his tone becoming noticeably angrier  
'That fucking piece of shit!'

'Jean- calm down...' Marco mumbled  
'I'm gonna fucking kill him' Jean said, standing up from his chair  
'Jean, you're not.' Marco said, looking up to Jean

'Give me one fucking reason not to' Jean said  
'Because he's just confused. It's not like I'm going to run away from you, Eren is definietly not my type. You are.' Marco replied, looking up to Jean with a reassuring smile

'Uh, sure... Alright.' Jean mumbled, sitting back down, crossing his arms.  
'Jean, you look like a little child who didn't get his own way' Petra said, smirking over at Jean  
'Shuddup, I'm just pissed he did that.' He mumbled back to Petra

'Don't be, Jean. He's going through a tough time. And you should know I'd never leave you' Marco said, leaning towards Jean and kissing his cheek  
Jean blushed, looking down.  
'Alright, I'm sorry.' Jean said, his cheeks still red

'Alright' Marco replied, turning back to his screen.  
The three of them sat in the library for another 3 hours,  
Marco and Petra worked while Jean complained and played on his phone.

The time came when Marco had to take his leave for his lesson.  
'I have a lesson to get to, you'll be alright?' He asked Petra, but also hinted it to Jean  
'Yup' Petra said, giving him a smile  
'Alright, Jean I'll be back soon. Be good for Petra' He said, as he grabbed his bag and walked around the desk, disappearing behind the doors.

The time Jean and Petra spent together in the library was mostly filled with silence.  
Petra asked the occasional question;  
'How's your lessons'  
'Fine' Jean would reply, and then the conversation would be over

But Petra spoke again, this time it wasn't a simple question.  
'You need to let this whole Eren thing go, Jean. It scares Marco' She said, looking over to Jean, her normal-chirpy expression gone  
'I know, I got some anger issues to sort.' Jean bluntly replied

'You do, but try to control it. Marco's so good Jean, you're lucky to have him' she added  
'I know, he's the best thing that's happened to me... It's just, there's also other problems, apart from Eren...'  
'What?' She asked, prodding at the new subject

'I never came out to my dad, and it's really startin' to bite away...' Jean admitted  
'Why not?' Petra asked  
'Because he's some business owning guy who insists that I get a wife and follow in his footsteps.' Jean said, fiddling with his hands as he spoke

'Then just tell him that it's not what you want.' She replied  
'It's not that easy! If I disappoint him like that, he'll pull me out, for sure.' Jean said, dropping his hands in frustration  
'Just... Think about it, and try to talk to Marco.' Petra said, turning back to her computer.

The remaining time passed swiftly, Jean played on his phone while Petra typed on her laptop.  
Marco returned, taking his seat back at the desk, exchanging a few words when asked how his lesson was, the rest of the day happened mostly in silence.  
'Let's get outta' here' Petra said, standing up.

'Alright' Marco said, closing down his program and shutting down the computer  
Jean slid his phone into his pocket, ready to leave and waiting for Marco.

Petra locked the back doors and the other two walked outside, joined by Petra who then locked the front doors  
'Seeya' The both said to her  
'Yeah, later' She said, sliding her keys into her pocket, walking away down to the cafe.

'You wanna come back to mine?' Marco asked, looking at Jean  
'Nah- I've gotta go make an important phone call  
'Alright, text me later' Marco replied, leaning in to kiss Jean, then walking off towards his dorm.

_Gotta tell Dad, no more hiding._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do it Jean!


	34. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean comes out to his father

Jean sat on his bed; holding his phone in his hand, hovering over the 'Call' button of his Father's contact details.  
_Am I really going to fucking do this... I >_  
He was planning to finally come out to his father.  
His father had never been accepting of most decisions Jean had made, choosing this university, the art chores. But being gay was not a choice.  
For Jean or his father. He lay back in his bed, beginning to abandon the thought of calling him. Marco. Marco would know what to do, Jean exited his father's details, scrolling up to Marco

**To Marco: Hey, can you talk?**  
Jean sent the Message, receiving a reply moments later 

**From: Marco** Yeah, what's up?  
**To Marco:**  
Look. My dad doesn't know about us or that I'm gay and I'm really worried about it if he looses his shit because he's an old white guy you know  
_That was not fucking smooth. I >_  
The second reply took longer, but finally appeared on Jean's screen  
**From: Marco** Just tell him, explain to him how you never chose to be this way, and explain our love. Tell him that if he really loved you he'd want you to be happy.  
_It's not that fucking easy... I >_

Jean slid through his contacts again, scrolling down to His father's name, clicking open the contact and hitting call.  
His father picked up almost instantly  
'Yes, Jean. I'm busy' The man spoke 

'Dad- listen' Jean said, his voice shaking  
'What, just tell me.' His father replied, becoming noticeably irritated  
'Dad. I have a boyfriend' Jean said  
'A- a what?' His father replied  
'A boyfriend dad, I'm gay' 

_His father paused, not saying anything until finally speaking_  
'Jean, this is just a phase.' His father replied  
'No- it's fucking not, dad. Marco isn't the first either.' Jean replied, his voice pissed off. 

'Marco?' His father asked  
'My boyfriend.'  
'And- not the first time...' His father said, Jean could hear the disappointment  
'Yeah, so- just... Stop being a fucking jerk.' Jean spluttered, hanging up the phone.  
He instantly switched back to Marco, texting him 

**To Marco:**  
Ended up telling him to fuck off. Shit. 

Just as he sent it, he was interrupted. His phone was ringing  
_Calling: Mom ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pOORLY WRITTEN CHAPTER HARDLY ANY WORDS ill do better i promise ;-;


	35. Calm down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's mother helps Jean.

Jean swiped answer on his phone, pressing it against his ear.  
'Hey- mom' He said  
'Jean- hello?' The woman called into the phone. Jean could hear the confusion in her voice

'Yes, It's me.' Jean replied  
'Jean- your father saying you've gone mad, what's wrong?' She said, her voice sounding worried, a parently tone his father was lacking.  
'Uh- I told him I'm gay mom, I have a boyfriend.' He replied to his mother.

Telling his mother was easy, she was kind and understanding, like a parent should be and something that his father was lacking  
She sighed, before speaking again  
'I know this will piss off your father, but- If it makes you happy Jean.' His mother said

'But- what if he pulls me out' Jean said  
'I won't let him do that.' She quickly replied, which comforted Jean  
'Alright... Thanks mom' Jean replied

'It's fine. I know your father is... A dick, but try to see things his way sometimes.' His mother said  
'I can't fucking be straight if I like it or not.' Jean replied  
'Now Jean, first of all don't swear at me. Second of all, I don't expect you to change. It's just he really wants you to continue the family business.'

'But- I don't want to!' Jean shouted back  
'Jean, I know, but, just try and make him happy for now. Until you don't need to rely on us.' His mother softly spoke  
 _Fuck, she's right. Dad is where I get all my money_

'Sure... Whatever.' Jean mumbled in defeat  
'Alright Jean, I'm going to go calm your father down. Take care'  
'Yeah, bye.' Jean said, hanging up.

_Well, that was a fucking disaster._

Fuck. Mom is becoming more like dad, now she's on with this fucking business thing that I want nothing to do with.  
Jean clicked out of the phone app, to see he had one unread message.  
Opening the app he read the message, which was from Marco

 **From: Marco**  
Well, I hope you can sort it out. x

We did, I guess? I don't know.  
Jean tapped a reply.

 **To Marco:**  
i guess we did. mom told me itll be ok and ill stay in school and keep dad from loosin his shit.

Jean sent the message, laying back down on the bed.  
Fuck, another thing for dad to hate me for. Well, I fucking hate him.

Jean's phone vibrated with a reply

 **From: Marco**  
Thats good, remember I love you x

He's such a fucking dork.  
Jean wrote out another message, sending it  
 **To Marco:**  
i love you 2 x

 _But he's my dork._  
Jean closed his eyes, slowly drifting off into sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's coming back up so expect these small installments


	36. Let's go, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco meets Jean at his place

Marco was awoken by his alarm clock, like every morning.  
Getting out of bed, he completes his morning routine, showering and getting dressed for the day, then Jean would be round to walk him to his class.  
He checks his phone for messages from Jean

None, not since last night.  
_Fuck, I'm still worried_  
What if Jean's parents decide to pull him out of this university. I'll be left here, alone.

But he was sure that wouldn't happen... He wouldn't just leave me.  
Marco rubbed his eyes, dismissing the thoughts of Jean leaving his side, and walked out of his room.  
Reiner was sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of cereal

'Mornin', Marco' Reiner said, seeing that he was not there when Marco was getting ready  
'Hey, Reiner.' Marco replied, sitting on the couch  
'Anything important today?' Reiner asked

'Nah, it's the same old day.' Marco replied  
'Jean coming to pick you up?'  
'Yeah, I think at least.' Marco replied

The two boys watched the television, letting the time roll by  
_Knock knock_  
'That should be Jean' Marco said, standing up

'Alright, seeya' later' Reiner said, as Marco stood up and walked over to the door.  
Grabbing his bag he turned to Reiner  
'Bye' He said, opening the door and stepping out.

'Hey, Jean' Marco said, leaning in to hug Jean  
'Hey, good morning' Jean replied, kissing him  
'Let's go?' Marco said  
'Let's go' Jean replied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pathetic chapter ;^)


	37. The walk, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco talk.

Jean and Marco walked hand in hand down the dorm corridor.  
Marco was the first to start the conversation  
'So- If everything fine now?' He asked  
'Huh?' Jean replied

'I mean, with your parents and shit.' Marco added  
'Uh, I suppose...' Jean said  
'Have you spoke to them since?' Marco asked  
as the two boys walked out of the dorm block out into the campus

'Uh, kinda. A few texts, I'm defiantly staying here, dad is still pissed.' Jean replied  
'Ah... You're dad really doesn't like this...' Marco said  
'Nah, he still thinks it's some sort of phase.' Jean said, kicking a small rock on the path

'That sucks...' Marco said.  
'So- anyway, what's your first lesson?' Jean asked, changing the subject  
'I have art' Marco replied  
'You?' He asked

'Business. Fucking great.' Jean replied, squeezing Marco's hand as they walked on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i stop posting assume school has killed me.


	38. After all these months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all these months.

Not much had passed in the month to come.  
Marco had continued his work in the Library, while Jean desperately tried to study. A hopeless attempt to impress his parents.  
Once Jean had finished is class, he'd bring Marco and Petra coffee from the 3 Walls, their usual schedule.

The weather had changed from the cool, breezy November weather to the harsh bitterness of the winter.  
Marco enjoyed the cold weather, it gave him an extra reason to cuddle with his boyfriend. Jean stuck to complaining about the weather, which would also make Marco giggle.  
Marco and Jean were walking to their first class of the day, closely huddled as they walked through the frosty campus.

'Have I told you how much I fucking hate this weather?' Jean complained  
'Yes Jean, you might've mentioned it' Marco replied, giggling at his boyfriend's cute annoyance  
'Well, good. Because it pisses me off' Jean replied, rolling his eyes.  
'I know babe' Marco said, leaning over to Jean and planting a warm kiss on his cheek.

Jean clung to Marco tighter as they walked towards the school building. Walking into the school building, they prepared to part their ways for the time being.

'What time do you get out of business?' Marco asked  
'Round about 10.30 or something' Jean replied  
'Alright, I'll be getting out just at quarter past. I'll probably be in the library when you get out' Marco said, checking the time on his old phone.  
'Okay, babe. I'll see you then' Said Jean, as he leaned towards Marco and kissed his lips.

After a minute of solid awkward hallway make out, as if they were in a high school setting Jean pulled away.  
Marco, whose face was almost as red and Bertholts after a noisy night back at the dorm.

'Right- I'll see you then. I love you' Marco said, breaking the silence  
'I love you too.' Jean replied, giving his boyfriend a wink as he left for his class.

Marco remained standing there, stuck in a trance of love and embarrassment.

Jean's business class was the regular boring shit, as he would describe it.  
He sat at the back of the class, taking notes. His partner was a tall girl named Ymir and intimidated Jean, he was scared shitless.  
During the partner discussions they'd exchange dull-glances, exchanging as few words as possible.  
It's not that Jean hadn't made an attempt to be friends with Ymir, her girlfriend Historia is pretty cute and defiantly friendlier than her.

'Tomorrow I'll give you and your partner your assignments. I expect you to work together after class on this' their professor at the front of the class announced  
Jean looked over to Ymir, her expression blank as she stares at the front of the class.  
'Look any longer and I'll hurt you, two cut boy.'  
Jean gulped, turning his head back to the front of the class.

'You may now leave, I'll see you tomorrow' their professor announced, the rest of the class began to pack their bags.  
Jean packed his bag as fast as he could, trying to escape the uncomfortable presence of Ymir.  
One his bag was zipped up, he headed straight out of the door, straight towards the library and forgetting all about the coffee.

Jean rushed into the library, looking down at Marco, who was sitting down at the desk.  
'What's wrong, Jean?' Marco asked  
'Yeah, what is wrong two cut?' Ymir asked, standing in the library entrance doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another trash chapter!  
> I doubt anyone will still be keeping tabs on this fanfic. I just didn't want to forget about it!


End file.
